The Devil's Deal
by Atlantia
Summary: REWRITE BEGUN. Kurt hides behind his inducer, refusing to form relationships outside of the Xmen, afraid of being hurt. Then he meets someone he can't push away. SLASH! Extra! Extra! Author files Chapter 10!
1. Shuffle

Disclaimer: Nothing, No-one and No-place. Also this deals with SLASH! Which means Male/Male relationship, specifically Kurt/OC, however since it says that in the summary and you clicked anyway then I assume you're aware of that.

Hi. This is my first story on so be nice :)

Now this story takes place during the first season I'm not going to set an exact time as I may want to advance the story through the season as I go. The story will be primarily a Kurt/OC story but will also include Scott/Jean (Because who else would they be with) and Kitty/Lance (for some reason I just love that pair). I know the OC will have put most people off by now so if you're still reading thanks a lot, at least you're giving the first chapter a go.

**I'm going back and re-writing all of the 23 or sochapters already written before I continue. I'll be reposting the chapters as I complete them – should be over the next couple of weeks!**

Wow you made it through the lengthy foreword, now the story. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 – The Shuffle

Kurt sat slumped in the chair in his bio lesson staring idly out the window. It was a warm day and while everyone else was enjoying it, under his fur he was hot. The image inducer may have given him the ability to look like a human, but underneath he was still the same. In his case, the beauty really was only skin deep. Or hologram deep as the case may be. And that was the problem really - Holograms didn't have depth. As if to confirm it he ran a hand over his cheek, feeling the fur under his palm even though it looked perfectly smooth. He sighed and slumped further. It was all just a charade. It just meant he could sit here day after day, surrounded by normal kids yet never be a part of them. Even though he loved the rest of the X-men and the opportunity Professor Xavier had given him he still sometimes wished he could just disappear and escape from it all. He felt a sudden overwhelming urge to yank the inducer off and hurl it across the room, it was an idle thought, and one that he didn't want to think any more about, but it was still heartfelt.

He enjoyed being able to talk to people normally even if they thought him a bit strange because he wouldn't let them touch him. The inducer afforded him that freedom but it also cursed him to live a lie. This wasn't who he was. He still felt the same fear and self-loathing he'd always felt at home. He still occasionally found himself cringing away from a patch of light even though people would just see a normal kid. He hadn't changed, the inducer was like a drug to an addict, someone who needed it to feel like they belonged, to hide from the real world and not accept the truth. He was a freak. A 'demon' as he'd been told many times. Kitty and Logan both called him elf but elves didn't have fangs, or pointed tails, nor did they have two toes, three fingers, double jointed ankles and climb walls.

The sound of the door abruptly sliding open shook him from his reverie, and he looked up as principle Darkholme entered followed timidly by a new student. The boy was lanky but obviously fit and the clothes clung to him in a way that said he was used to being the center of attention. The boy seemed nervous but Kurt could tell this wasn't how he was used to feeling, so he turned away disinterestedly. No doubt people would soon tell the new guy about the weird kid who didn't like to be touched. This guy was going to be with the 'in' crowd, he practically oozed 'well off member of the football/lacrosse team' vibes. He tugged at his collar in an attempt to let some of the heat out, feeling the tight lycra of his suit under his fingers rather than the normal shirt everyone else wore, so his thoughts were already back on the heat and how to alleviate it when the seat next to him was suddenly filled. He started and jerked upright with his eyes wide in shock as the blonde haired boy turned to him and offered him his hand.

"Hi, I'm Paul Larsen, just moved here." Kurt gave the offered hand a sad glance and watched the new kid, feeling the eyes of the class watching him intently. He briefly considered taking the hand just to throw everyone off, but like his earlier thoughts regarding the inducer he knew he couldn't and so he just nodded instead.

"Kurt Wagner." An awkwardness settled over the two of them for what seemed like hours as the hand was left in the air between them before slowly settling on the other boy's desk. He seemed taken aback but smiled anyway.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." The bell rang just as the boy finished, filling the room with it's shrill noise. "I guess I'll catch you later." Kurt quickly clamped down as he felt a bitter snort escape his mouth before turning a sardonic smile on the boy as he was standing to leave.

"Yeah. Sure." Then as quickly as he could he grabbed his books and scuttled out of the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun started its slow fall into the horizon, 3.05pm rolled around and found Kurt hiding up in the branches of a tree near the gates waiting for Kitty. They were going to walk home together like usual but when Paul walked by underneath instead, with some of the other kids running to catch up to him, Kurt pressed himself back into the shadows near the trunk and held his breath.

"Hey new guy! Paul wan't it? Wait up a sec!" Kurt saw the blonde head come to a stop beneath the tree in the shade as the group following him caught up.

"Hi." Was the cheerful greeting that drifted up through the branches as the kids approached and Kurt smiled bitterly as he watched a convention of the schools elite convene right underneath him. The apparent leader of the group scratched the back of his neck in what seemed to be thought as he evidently tried to put his thoughts into words.

"Hey. Look, we saw you talking to that Wagner kid earlier. Not to put the kid down or anything but trust me when I say you don't want to associate with his sort." Kurt felt leaves crunch in his hands as he clenched them and looked away from the scene below. He felt tears building in his eyes but with brutal effort he suppressed them. It looked like today was just going to be one of those days. Most days he was fine with himself, and managed to push all of his emotional baggage to the back of his mind. Why'd this have to happen today?

"Why not, he seems nice enough to me." The smooth voice below him brought his attention back to the scene beneath the tree and he once again held his breath and gripped the crunched leaves tightly lest they drop and alert the people below him.

"Well yeah he's 'nice' enough but the kid's clearly a freak. I mean he won't touch anyone or let anyone touch him, he sits all by himself or with those other strange kids from the institute and he never joins in any sports or activities." Paul leaned against the tree in what seemed to be contemplation.

"Institute? What's that?" The other kids looked around as though they expected government agents to leap out and arrest them for what they were about to say.

"It's this weird mansion owned by this rich guy Xavier. He has a whole bunch of students staying with him. Calls it the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters or some such. They're all a little weird." He leant in even closer to the tree as though he were confiding a state secret. "Some of the guys reckon Xavier does things to the kids that stay there, if you know what I mean." He leant away again and suddenly scuffed his foot as though he'd said too much. Kurt's sadness abruptly gave way to anger as the whispered words drifted up to his sensitive hearing and he barely restrained himself right then from dropping down and beating the absolute crap out of all of them. Paul's voice interrupted him though so he grit his teeth instead.

"Are you serious? People know about this and they don't _do_ anything?" The ringleader shrugged.

"Look, like I said it's just what we've heard, but either way, trust me - you don't want to ostracise yourself by hanging out with them. They're all a bit weird and you won't exactly be making many friends if you hang out with them." The group seemed to suddenly realise that they'd maybe spent just a little too long trying to convince the newcomer that he was better off with them and were sounding a little desperate. "Do whatever you want dude, just wanted to let you know the situation hey." With a nod and a lazy half wave the bunch turned on their heel and started for the school gates. Kurt watched as Paul seemed to hesitate for one second before calling softly after them.

"Thanks for the info guys, but I'm used to doing things my way. If I wanna make friends with the school losers I will and if I wanna do other things I'll do them too." A dismissive shoulder wave from the apparent leader was flicked at him.

"Your choice dude. If you wanna be friendless and teamed up with losers that's your choice, don't expect us to hang out with you afterwards though." And with that they were through the gate and gone.

Kurt had a death grip on the tree as he watched the boys walking away, in a state of disbelief. Paul wanted to be his friend. He'd actually rejected the others and said he thought Kurt was nice. He didn't know what to think. It was still possible Paul didn't actually like _him_ but just didn't like the other guys. He rolled his eyes at himself. Of course that was it. But for one brief moment he'd felt better. His happiness was even shorter though when he saw Kitty approaching from the other direction. 'Fantastic, I can't go down with him there, I could ruin any chance of friendship, and I can't port without him hearing.' The lanky teen didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave, his blonde bangs blew idly in the wind as he just stood there looking at the school. Kurt sighed inaudibly. This was just great. Luckily just then a Mercedes pulled up outside the school gates and honked its horn 3 times. Paul apparently saw the car, grabbed his pack and ran to get in. After it had safely driven off Kurt jumped nimbly down to the ground. Kitty didn't even look surprised as she smiled at him and they walked out the gate together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that night was a strange affair. Well as strange as dinner can be in a house full of mutants. Kurt ate hardly anything which was almost worthy of the Guinness World Records, and said even less. The table was uncomfortably quiet. The truth was that he didn't want to see himself, even the sight of his mutated 3 fingered hands reaching for the food was enough to ruin his appetite, and when he'd had all he could stomach without being sick he just ported to his room without saying a word. He hadn't been this nervous since he'd found out about the institute in the first place. A normal person had honestly admitted to liking him, with nothing to gain from it and no reason at all. The thought that he could screw everything up had him almost sick with worry.

In his entire life he could count the number of friends he'd ever had on 1 hand, and most of those were the kids at the Institute. Paul already thought he was weird - anything else might drive him off. The worst part of it all was that he didn't even understand why he felt this way. Since the inducer he'd fit in more than he ever had before. He'd spoken to people and had started to make a few friendships – at least until they found out he couldn't be touched – so why did this one guy affect him so much. It was as though something had burrowed into his mind and now wouldn't leave. He suppressed a sob as he stripped off his skintight uniform and headed into his bathroom. His shower was barely long enough to get his fur thoroughly wet, but was enough to distract him from his thoughts. He walked out of the bathroom as he was drying the last of his hair and slipped into his baggy boxers and loose t-shirt. As he pulled back the covers he gave the image inducer a bittersweet look and slid into his bed, huddling under the blanket in a foetal position with only his head visible. He lay perfectly still like that, lost in thought until finally after what seemed like hours he slid into a fitful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was dreaming. It was one of those dreams where you know you're dreaming but at the same time don't understand what that means. Like those ones where you're running from something horrible yet can't scream or make a sound – you know it's a dream, but for some reason that doesn't make it any less real. He stood in the middle of the school cafeteria without his image inducer, dressed in his x-man costume. It was like when he'd been in that weird dimension with Forge, kids walked right by him without even noticing, he could see them talking, could feel the chaotic noise that echoed around him, but no sound reached his ears. Even here he was apart from them. Outside their universe.

He could feel a horrible weight pressing on him from the inside, crushing him into himself, clenching his organs, leaving him hollow and empty. He knew what was missing. He needed to be accepted he needed to feel whole. All his life he'd been different, not accepted because of what he looked like. What he was. Now he'd found a group of people who were like him but he still felt empty. He looked around and could see them in his dream, sitting at a table with other kids. Laughing, talking, acting like normal teenagers should. Kitty was laughing loudly at a joke Jean had whispered to her and Scott waved to him but still no sound reached him. Even with this group he was outside. He was in their exclusive club but he was still separate from them. They knew who and what he was, and they accepted him, but they didn't fill the void he could feel. They could still lead perfectly normal lives, with the exception of a pair of sunglasses.

So he stood there amidst the bustle, watching the world from the outside, feeling it flow around him like a rock in a river, surrounded and caressed by the water but still a totally different entity. The dream abruptly seemed to slow down, as though the world was grinding to a halt. Movement slowed and then stopped completely, a stream of milk was frozen, halfway between the carton and the glass. Someone's backpack was stuck in midair having left the hands of one person on it's way to another, yet not having reached it yet, as though it could sit there forever. Then he saw someone else moving toward him. Paul. He was smiling a genuine smile at him and suddenly it seemed like the world made sense.

"Hi Kurt." The dream Paul walked up to him and held out his hand. "I'm Paul, just moved here." Kurt felt his lips curling into a truly happy smile and reached out, but just before he grasped the offered hand he felt dread race through him. He couldn't touch him, if he did the world would collapse. He couldn't explain why but he knew if he shook Paul's hand everything would be ruined, but it was too late. Paul grabbed his hand and suddenly the world rushed back in.

Deafening, cacophonous noise crushed against his ears, normal pace resumed and he was a part of it, not just looking in, he'd passed through the glass. And somehow he knew what that would mean. A scream sounded to his left as someone noticed him. A group of girls shrieked and fled the room. Within seconds pandemonium erupted. Things were hurled at him, plates, utensils, chairs, anything they could lay hands on. Cries of 'Demon' and 'Freak' accompanied the hurtling objects. Pain intruded into his dream as a chair connected solidly with his side and he collapsed to the ground. He looked up at Paul, dreading what he'd see there. A look of confusion was spread across his face, but as he opened his mouth to speak the crowd flowed around him toward Kurt and Paul was lost in the mob. Kurt curled himself into a small ball, shielding his face and wrapping his tail around his waist as he'd learnt to do over the years when with a stomach wrenching lurch that felt like someone had suddenly pushed away from him, he found himself back in his bed, panting and shaking uncontrollably.

He lay like that until the sun breached the horizon, flooding his room with cold morning light.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another street, in another house, in another bedroom, a blonde haired boy sat up gasping in bed. His dream played round and round again in his mind, a boy standing in the middle of the school cafeteria - Kurt, but not Kurt. People throwing objects at him, demeaning him, but something wasn't right. There had been something wrong with all of it, something he couldn't put his finger on, and the more he thought about it the more the dream slipped through his fingers, until eventually all that stayed with him was his first conscious thought – Kurt… but not Kurt.

End Chapter 1


	2. Cut

Disclaimer – See chapter 1, I own nothing, nothing! (Note - I also don't own Sergeant Schultz.)

Hi again. This would be Chapter 2. I doubt anyone is actually reading this but if you are THANK YOU SOO MUCH!

**THIS IS THE REPOST OF CHAPTER 2 – I'm editing all of the chapters as I go before I start uploading the new ones. I wasn't happy with the quality of writing so I wanted to bring it all up to standard. So if you've read the story before thank you for reading again – trust me it will be much better now! **

As for anyone else, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. By the way, as this is the first story I've written on I have no Beta, therefore excuse me if my grammar is a little off sometimes (I have a spellchecker but that only goes so far). This chapter still won't see the introduction of the other pairings and it won't really even see the main pairing but trust me they'll come. Also, you may have to imagine Kurt's accent in places as I'm not sure how good I am at writing and faking a German accent. And now I'm starting to waffle a little so on with the story.

Chapter 2 – The Cut

As the sun came up over the Institute grounds, the illuminating rays roused Kurt from his uneasy slumber. He felt as though he'd only gone to bed mere minutes ago, not the 9 hours his clock was telling him. He fought the urge to just roll over and pretend the sun wasn't there, but he knew that if he didn't turn up to breakfast and school there'd be questions. Questions he didn't want to answer. It was bad enough that the professor could potentially just read his thoughts at a moments notice, he didn't want the rest of the X-men thinking something was wrong as well. He had to always be happy-go-lucky Kurt Wagner, prank-pulling, wise-cracking clown. That thought was enough to depress him even more, so with a groan and a disheartened sigh he rolled out of the bed and a minute and a half later was changed and ready to port down for breakfast. Just as he was about to though, he caught sight of the image inducer sitting on his bedside table. Normally he didn't bother putting it on until he was ready to leave – the pressure around his wrist was a constant reminder that he was different. The innocuous look of the small device belied the deep impact it had on him. Today however he didn't want to be seen as Nightcrawler, he wanted to be Kurt Wagner. He didn't even want to have to think about the blue fur that covered him. So without thinking anymore about it, he grabbed the 'watch', slipped it on and activated it before leaving his room in a puff of sulphuric smoke.

Despite this however, breakfast was a repeat of Dinner. Although he felt better safe behind his holographic facade, Kurt couldn't bring himself to eat anything because of the stares of those surrounding him. They were used to him being just himself around them and the sight of him wearing the inducer whilst still in the institute was something to be noted. He could already feel the questions building. Is everything ok? Are you alright? Can we help? Do you want to talk about it?

The tears were accumulating again and there was no way he'd let them see that. There'd be questions for weeks then. Sessions with the Professor, people always acting carefully around him. They'd never understand anyway, they couldn't possibly comprehend what it was like to be him. Quickly scoffing a piece of toast and half a glass of milk took a grand total of 2 minutes and then he was headed out the door without waiting for the others. The feeling of nervousness hadn't faded from the previous day and now with the memories of the dream still filling his mind he was even more anxious about what could happen. He knew somehow what the dream was telling him. His life was dangerous. Even more so than the rest of the group. No one would ever know Jean was a mutant unless she told them, Kitty, Evan, they were the same. Even Scott was relatively safe. But for him, all it would take would be one person. One person tripping and bumping into him. One person walking by him in the corridor brushing against him… One person he thought he could trust accidentally finding out about him. That was the scariest of all. He couldn't afford to have friends outside the X-men - the risk of exposure was too great.

The others could mingle with normal people without worrying about what could happen but it was different with him. Friends were allowed to touch each other, friends laughed and joked, shoved and pushed and in general had fun together. Paul couldn't do that with him. He shuddered as he thought of the consequences of becoming exposed and knew he had to stop this before it got started. But deep down he cried inside and wished he didn't have to. A hundred plans ran through his mind and a thousand prayers were whispered that maybe Paul was just saying what he said yesterday to get rid of the other kids, so hadn't meant any of it at all.

It seemed that whatever deity watched over mutants was clearly against him today though, because as he approached the school a new, yet already recognisable figure stood waiting at the gate. Blonde bangs blew lazily in the slight breeze as the strands glinted at him with reflected sunlight, while the rest of the boy leaned nonchalantly against the gate post. Kurt could still remember the first time he'd seen blonde hair – so rare where he'd grown up – and it still fascinated him. He found himself wanting to touch it and at that moment knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. He desperately hoped that maybe Paul was waiting there for someone else, but the way his eyes looked at him sideways through those golden strands and the half smile that appeared as the other boy turned towards him destroyed that hope before it was even born.

"Heya Kurt, what's up?" It was the save velvet smooth voice that he'd heard from the tree yesterday and the smile got broader as Kurt got closer. As he walked past and into the school yard Paul went to place a hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner, but the furred mutant skilfully dodged.

"Hi Paul. Vhat do you Vant?" A contemplative look appeared in the other's eyes, warring heavily with suspicion and puzzlement, but he made no move to leave Kurt's side.

"Just wanted to say hi. I know we seemed to get off on the wrong foot yesterday but I don't see why we should let an awkward introduction put us off, so I thought I'd see what your first class was." Kurt studiously kept his eyes on the ground as they approached the school building, too afraid he'd lose his nerve if he looked up. The easiest way to get rid of someone afterall was to be rude and ignore them, but he didn't know if he could deliberately hurt someone like that if he had to look them in the eye.

"Maths." Kurt answered shortly. His was off to a good start, but so far it wasn't working.

"Cool, mind if I walk with you?" He mentally sighed at himself. He may have been determined to push the other boy away, but he drew the line at outright rudeness.

"No." Then before he could stop himself added, "It's a free country." He mentally slapped himself. 'That was real smooth Kurt you're trying to push him away, not give him invitations.' Before he could stop himself he looked over at Paul, and when the other boy smiled at him Kurt found himself smiling back.

"Great. So what are you doing at lunch? I noticed you didn't have any friends sitting with you in Bio yesterday." Kurt couldn't help the self defensive flare of anger that rose up at those words and his eyes narrowed angrily. He was about to say something scathing to the other boy – rude or not - when Paul raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Woah! Sorry man, didn't mean it like that. I just meant that would you mind if I sat with you." Kurt grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Paul. It is just that normally most people only talk to me to say something cruel. I apologise." Paul shrugged, and with a nonchalant wave of his hands dispensed with the whole matter. Enviously Kurt wished he could put the issue aside so simply. But by then they had reached his classroom and with another smile Paul departed for his own lesson leaving Kurt's stomach twisting with conflicting emotions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For once in his life, Kurt found Lunch rolling around too quickly for his liking and before he knew it the bell was sounding. He was torn between anxiety and eagerness as he hurriedly stuffed his books into his locker and headed for the cafeteria, ducking and weaving to avoid being bumped. Although he knew he had to end it, there was something excitingly illegal about the whole situation. As though he was going against his better judgement and knew it could backfire yet it still excited him all the same.

The Cafeteria was crowded and reminded him eerily of his dream, people walking around without noticing him, as though he didn't exist in their eyes. This time however it had nothing to do with any metaphorical isolation on his part, now it was just because he was a normal student, beneath most peoples notice. To top it off the friendly hubbub of noise filled the air, the sounds pushing away the last vestiges of unreality. He drew in a deep relaxing breath. It was stupid to be afraid of a room just because of a dream, even if he still felt a little uneasy. He saw Paul waving to him as he came in and unconsciously Kurt smiled in open invitation, watching as Paul crossed the room in seconds.

"Hey Kurt, so where are your friends?" Kurt found his eyes narrowing again at what from anyone else could be taken as an insult, but stopped short when he saw that Paul hadn't meant it as such.

"They are not here yet, but they vill be along soon." The words were barely out of his mouth when, as if he'd prophesised it, Kitty's voice rang out across the crowded room.

"No way Evan, that is totally like gross." Then they were all there, heading for the table Kurt had sat down at. Scott and Jean were both staring at Paul, obviously wondering who the newcomer was, but in true Kitty style she immediately bounced right up to him.

"Hi Kurt, who's this?" Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw irritation flash across Paul's face and for some reason Kurt felt a sudden surge of hatred for Kitty. Paul was _his_ friend, the first one outside of the group he'd made since he came here, and even though it was a big risk for him to take what right did she have to take him away.

"This is Paul." His voice was low and almost hissed as he said it and he almost gasped as he slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. Thankfully Kitty didn't seem to notice however as the two of them shook hands. When he turned to introduce Scott and Jean though it was a different matter. The other students were also giving him odd looks and he felt acute embarrassment overtake his anger and looked at the floor in discomfort.

"Paul, this is Kitty, Scott, Jean, Rogue and Evan."

The other X-men nodded as they took seats round the table, Jean still giving him a questioning look, as though he was a puzzle she was endeavouring to solve. The others made basic small talk for the rest of lunch but with Paul there the normal topics were avoided, making for an air of awkward and stilted conversation. So when the bell rang for afternoon classes the table dispersed with a sort of relieved haste. Paul and Kurt both had Bio again so they bid farewell to the others and headed off, but Kurt could still feel Jean's eyes on him as he left the room, and although he didn't know what or why, he had a feeling that somehow, something were just beginning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he even realised it Kurt found that a week had flown by in the same way… Paul always met him there at the school gate and chatted as they walked in. He always sat with Kurt and the X-men at lunch and they all talked about everyday, unimportant stuff, and then they walked together to the gate where Kurt met kitty and walked home. It had become routine now and Kurt almost found himself relaxing slightly as the danger seemed to pass. Paul respected that he didn't like to be touched and never again made a move to. The other guys said nothing about the new friendship although Jean seemed to stare at them with increasingly knowledgeable looks. Regardless, Kurt actually found himself enjoying life, and as long as he didn't think too hard, or look too deep at himself he was happy to let things continue.

It was in that same manner that they found themselves again sitting in Bio class. As usual, Kurt couldn't stop his mind from wandering. This afternoon was just as warm as it had been all week and it was making him irritable and restless. The window he usually looked out of to occupy his time had long since run out of interesting subjects to stare at so Kurt had resorted to searching the class instead. The teacher was droning on about the life cycle of the cicada, a topic that had most of the class looking at him with glassy eyes, nothing to hold his interest there. Then he found himself looking at Paul. He'd acted so strangely around the other boy. Nervous about talking to him, jealous about him talking with the other X-men, he'd actually hated Kitty when she'd run up to Paul in the cafeteria. He didn't understand it. Paul had been irritated at Kitty's upfront greeting and he'd got angry.

Certainly it was strange. The other boy had passed up the opportunity to hang out with the 'cool clique' on his first day, and now, a week later he still sat next to Kurt in their shared classes, ate lunch with him and hung out with him before school. He'd given up on trying to touch him after the second day but still hadn't run off to hang out with someone else. There had to be a reason, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to ask. With his inducer on he couldn't seem too weird, the touching was already strange enough, if he started asking Paul what he saw in him it could open up a whole new can of worms.

'Why won't you let people touch you?'

'Why do you think it's impossible for someone to like you?'

'Why don't you spend more time with your classmates?'

'Why don't you participate in school activities?'

'What are you afraid of?'

And the last one was the question he was truly terrified about. It kept running through his mind. He had every reason to be afraid, he knew what he was and he knew the reasons no one could ever find out. He knew the consequences of that question. He'd been through it once and he didn't ever want to live through it again.

Kurt just didn't know why he couldn't seem to keep Paul away from him. He'd tried everything, ignoring him, being rude to him and even throwing a few insults. Nothing deterred him, it was like he'd set his mind on being Kurt's friend and wouldn't let anything stop him. For the life of him though Kurt couldn't figure out why. There was nothing special about him. Well actually there was a lot special about him but as far as Paul was concerned he was a perfectly normal guy who simply didn't like human contact. Sure they had heaps in common, well from what he'd gathered from their conversations, and if he was normal they'd probably have been great friends – assuming he'd still decided to hang out with him - but why had he passed up the opportunity to hang out with the school's social elite to end up sitting next to _him_ in Bio…

He didn't have an answer to that question, so he shook himself out of his daze and looked up at the board to see if he'd missed anything of importance to the lesson. The teacher however, was already moving on to the Australian Taipan and he gave a heartfelt sigh. He knew why his attempts to get rid of the other boy had failed. His heart simply wasn't in it. Paul was the first person who'd ever offered to be his friend, aside from the X-men, and he enjoyed having a normal person for a friend. Someone who didn't know what he truly was.

Yet that very fact made him even more nervous. He'd been on an adrenaline high all week. He just couldn't help it. There was an incessant nag at the back of his mind, constantly worrying about what would happen if he found out. He would catch himself constantly checking the status of his inducer, making sure there was enough power in the battery, constantly checking and rechecking that his tail was tight enough around his leg… It was driving him insane. It felt like he was carrying an elephant around on his shoulders, too heavy to throw off, and always moving so he couldn't get used to it. He was restless and irritable, snapping at the slightest thing, waking up at all hours of the night. The others had all asked him about it, worried about him, which is exactly what he'd hoped to avoid. Kurt just couldn't find the energy to joke around like he used to, he'd even stopped eating as much. He'd been so eager for the loneliness to end. Now it simply felt that he'd traded one weakness for another.

With an abrupt shriek the bell sounded right above them, making Kurt jump at the unexpected noise. He smiled sheepishly at Paul who was giving him an amused smirk.

"Glad to see you were paying attention Kurt." Once again he couldn't help smiling at the blonde haired boy.

"Vell no more than you ver. I saw you drawing those doodles in your book." Paul grabbed his books and stood up ready to go.

"Yeah well at least I didn't jump like a startled animal." He reached up and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Ahh Kurt… I was just wondering if you'd like to you know…" Kurt could see colour flush Paul's cheeks and was shocked to feel himself blushing under his fur.

"hang out after school…or something?" A moment of perfect silence seemed to descend inside Kurt's mind as the questions sank in. For one brief instant it seemed the rest of the world ceased entirely to exist and although he knew it was incredibly risky - and made it that much more likely he'd slip up and Paul would find out what he was – it seemed like another person took over his thoughts. It was like his mind had made the decision without consulting the rest of him first.

"Sure Paul. Vat vould you like to do?"

"How about you take me round to see the institute you stay at then? I'd love to see what it's like to be a 'gifted youngster'." Kurt kept the smile firmly plastered onto his face as Paul walked away, but once he was out of sight it quickly drooped into a sad frown.

"No Paul, you really wouldn't."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk from the school became a dark and gloomy affair for Kurt as they left the school further and further behind and the Institute began to loom nearer in his mind. He couldn't shake the gloomy mood that had settled over him at Paul's earlier comment and added to the gradual realisation of exactly what he'd done by inviting the other teen around meant that Kurt was practically physically ill by the time the actual mansion gates were within sight. Paul had been apologising amidst idle conversation practically since they'd left the school, apparently unsure of what he'd done, but apologising anyway. Kurt had told him it wasn't his fault and that there was nothing wrong, but still the voice echoed hollowly over and over in his head.

'I'd love to see what it's like to be a gifted youngster.'

Added to that was his strange reaction to Paul asking him to do something after school. He'd blushed. Actually _BLUSHED! _Sure Paul couldn't see it through his image inducer, and even then he probably wouldn't see it through the fur, but regardless of what Paul had seen, _HE_ knew he'd blushed. He just couldn't figure out why, it had been a perfectly normal thing to ask, friends hung out after school all the time, yet still he'd suddenly felt like the weight had lifted off his shoulders and he'd blushed. It was just all too confusing. Kurt gave Paul a half-hearted smile to stop his apologies and pushed the intercom for the gate.

"Don't worry about it Paul, it wasn't anything you did. You still want to come in?"

"Sure Kurt. And really, I'm sorry." With a whisper quiet sound of electrics, the gate swung open and they walked up the drive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In spite of Kurt's dire self predictions and initial nervousness of showing a stranger, who was now a friend, around the institute, the afternoon passed relatively easily. Paul was less impressed with the mansion than Kurt had expected but then he remembered that Paul's parents were apparently quite well off, judging by his clothes and the Mercedes that picked him up every afternoon. So after what turned out to be a briefer tour than planned (he'd forgotten that without the hidden facilities the mansion harboured it was still just a normal building) they eventually wound up in Kurt's room sitting at opposite ends of the desk doing their homework. Even here Kurt had to be careful that he sat far enough away so Paul couldn't accidentally brush against him. It hurt, so when he found himself stuck on a math problem he hurled his pen down in disgust.

"I hate this verdammt puzzle! I just can not solve it!" He glared at the pen as it rolled across the desk and onto the floor before looking up into the amused eyes of the other boy.

"Here, I'm pretty good at math. Let me have a look at it." In a split second he'd stood up from his safe distance and was about to lean over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt cringed away out of instinct and suddenly he got a much closer look at Paul's eyes as the boy leant in close before angrily pushing away. Hurt and rejection flashed across his eyes as he stalked back to his end of the desk, but his voice seemed completely empty when he turned around to speak.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I don't know what I've done to upset you this much. I've been trying to figure it out since I first met you. I've thought about everything – were you abused? Is this place an Institute for kids with mental problems? I've run over all of them but none stick. I see you talking to your friends and you're not afraid to be touched by them, why am I different? Aren't I your friend Kurt? If not just tell me and I'll stop bugging you. Seriously, do you want me to leave?"

And suddenly, just like that, it was all just too much for him. The strange feeling he'd had when talking to Paul earlier, the pain he had just unintentionally inflicted on him,

'I see you talking to your friends and you're not afraid to be touched by them, why am I different? Aren't I your friend Kurt? If not just tell me and I'll stop bugging you. Seriously, do you want me to leave?"'

The words echoed in his mind like shouts in a cavern and he was crushed with an overwhelming need to just be able to touch Paul like a normal person could. The thought that he now knew what Rogue had to deal with all the time was no comfort. To go through life knowing the people around you care, but carrying the knowledge that catastrophe would result in letting them touch you. He felt the pain swelling inside him and tried so hard to choke off the sob he knew was coming but he'd been on edge all week, sleeping little and eating even less. His body gave in to what he was feeling and he couldn't hold it back. It burst out of Kurt's mouth in the form of a keening wail, one so full of pain and hurt that it was pure unfettered anguish. The sound was so animalistic and primal that it seemed it would have been more at home in a wild jungle than in the rich setting of the mansion. He could see Paul reach out a shocked and panicked hand to comfort him but he knew that would only make things worse so he yanked away, ending sprawled on the floor, the fact that he couldn't even accept comfort from this person he had just wronged adding to the pain he felt.

Small mewling sobs left him as he frantically backed away into the corner. He could hear footsteps pounding down the corridor toward his room, and for the first time in years he just wanted to hug someone and be hugged in return, to feel close to someone and be able to give them the same back. Tears dripped unheeded down his face, matting his fur together. Paul was standing over him reaching out again but right then Logan burst in through the door and everything collapsed in confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The older man went immediately for Paul, obviously assuming the worst, seeing him standing over Kurt reaching out for him, but subconsciously Kurt knew he couldn't let anything happen to the other boy, he still felt a possessive and protective urge he couldn't ignore. So he put himself in the way. He latched ferociously onto Logan's shirt and refused to let go. His sobs muffled by the fabric, his tears soaking through. Ororo was next through the door and seeing a crying Kurt furiously hugging a stunned Logan who was only just beginning to return it, quickly ushered a stunned Paul out into the corridor.

Surrounded in Logan's arms, Kurt felt them tighten around him and gently pick him up. A couple of steps later he was being softly laid down in the bed and he felt the cool layers of the blankets cover him. For some reason, throughout all of it he couldn't stop crying, it was like the floodgates had been opened and couldn't close until everything that had built up behind them poured out. He shivered and pulled the blanket closer around him as he curled up underneath it. He felt Wolverine pull off his inducer but it was like he was in a daze, unable to comprehend anything but his own pain, and, still crying, his golden eyes closed as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

End Chapter 2

Well the rewrite is well underway. Any feedback on how things are going would be great. I want to know if people are liking the way I'm changing it a little bit.


	3. Deal

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 and 2.

Now I'm not too sure about this chapter, I've done a sort of POV switch (even though the story isn't really POV), and I'm not sure how it turned out. I'll leave it to the readers to let me know. Feel free to scream that I should never do it again.

This chapter starts to see serious things develop (Oooh the thot plickens), we get to see a hint of the other side of the story, and I know I'll probably be verbally lashed for it, but dare I say cliffie…

**THIS IS THE REPOST OF CHAPTER 3. I apologise for the long gap between chapters but my computer decided to visit the land of the dead and whilst on vacation fell into the river styx, so I had to send it away for counselling… Actually it broke and I had to send it in for warranty, and a month and a half later it's finally back. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! It was wonderful to get the feedback.**

**To those of you who wanted to read the original I do still have it as I'm referring to it as I go. If enough people are interested I might repost it on fanfiction.**

Chapter 3 – The Deal

"I see you talking to your friends and you're not afraid to be touched by them, why am I different? Aren't I your friend Kurt? Do you want me to leave?"

His eyes went wide with shock and Paul couldn't believe his thoughtlessness as the words left his mouth. He'd just been so hurt when Kurt had pulled away from him and the statement was out before his brain even registered it. He'd found himself doing that more and more around the other boy lately – blurting out things he hadn't meant to, as though his brain had decided that Kurt had the right to know every single thing that went on in his head. This was something worse though, something he needed to fix and quickly. He knew Kurt was sensitive about the whole touch issue. Human contact was obviously a big deal to him, and he'd just said something incredibly hurtful in that regard. He'd seen the way Kurt would sometimes mistake something he said for an insult and his eyes would narrow in an unmistakable preparation to defend himself. He opened his mouth again desperately searching his mind for the right thing to say to make it all better, but this time he never got the chance. He saw Kurt's face blanch and his eye's widen, as though he'd just been punched and Paul suddenly grasped that this was beyond just a quick apology. This time, accident or not, he'd gone too far.

'Oh shit, what could possibly have happened to make him this afraid of another human being?'

Had Kurt been abused as a child and couldn't bring himself to trust anyone enough to get close? That had been his first though as he got to know the other boy. People who'd been abused often treated physical touch as a very intimate issue unless they really trusted the other person. He'd watched Kurt closely over the almost 2 weeks and a bit they'd been friends and he knew that Kurt had no friends aside from the guys at the institute. It all seemed to confirm the hypothesis, but Kurt's everyday behaviour didn't match. He wasn't _afraid _of physical touch – he didn't flinch or act as though he was worried you were about to strike him, he simply avoided it. Skillfully mot times too so that you had to actually think about it to realise he hadn't just sidestepped that piece of litter but your hand. This issue went far deeper than he'd imagined.

The thoughts ran through his mind so quickly that the horrendous cry that tore from Kurt's throat shocked him out of his momentary lapse and he stared in concern and horror at what his statement had done to what he was sure was normally a very strong sixteen year old. The sound reverberated in the room like a banshee's scream and for an instant he was sure it was just some jungle animal on TV somewhere, but the look on Kurt's face quickly dispelled that idea. Paul reached out a concerned hand, forgetting in his panic that this would probably only make things worse. Kurt leapt backwards off the chair, sending it over onto its side and himself onto the floor as he frantically scuttled towards the corner. Paul tried to keep the horrified look from his eyes as the normally resilient Kurt started making pathetic little mewling noises like a helpless baby animal, but he didn't think he succeeded.

Every instinct in his body told him to offer comfort to the traumatised teen but he knew he had to stay away. His body screamed at him to just hurl himself across the couple of feet and hug the other boy until he felt better. He didn't know why he felt the horrible tearing sensation in his chest at denying his body that comfort, but he knew he'd never had to fight himself so strongly ever before. Like another person was struggling for control of his body. It was at that moment that a rather large and tough looking guy practically knocked the door down as he lunged into the room. The dangerous looking man seemed intent on killing him and had he not been struggling with his own body Paul would have instead been fighting the urge to run as he was advanced on. The man stopped however, when he apparently found himself with an armful of desperately sobbing Kurt grabbing him in a hug. Paul felt the struggle for control subside inside of him with an enormous flare of what could only be jealousy and hate writhing its way through his body, leaving him weak and cold but at least in full control of himself once again. He found his muscles aching from where he'd been tensing them without realising and he panted as he relaxed. The only other clue that there'd ever been a problem was the lingering thought that he should kill the oversized man for daring to touch the black haired boy. Even that feeling passed though as a white haired woman came in behind the hugging pair and, apparently sizing up the situation, roughly grabbed Paul's arm and ushered him out of the room. He felt the hair on his arms and neck shiver as though it was minus 10 degrees where the woman grabbed him and he could have sworn that an icy blast caused the door to slam as he was wrenched into the corridor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do him?" The tone was definitely not friendly and Paul suddenly got the impression that he might be in trouble. His mind felt like a pile of goo and he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes for no apparent reason. Why was he suddenly such an emotional mess? His words tumbled out almost as half sob/half anger.

"I swear I didn't do anything! Shit, I just offered to help him with a math problem and he screamed! I didn't… I swear… Please I didn't do anything…please…" The second denial came out much weaker as he saw the other guys rounding the corner. Kurt's other friends had never really warmed to him and he could still remember the looks the older students, Jean and Scott, always gave him. As he looked into the eyes of those approaching, he now knew this wasn't going to be any different.

The woman holding him finally released her freezing grasp as she turned to the students coming up the hall and, asking them to take care of him, said something about seeing some professor and left in a hurry. He experienced a brief sense of panic as he wondered if she meant contacting the school and what could happen from that but the immediate problem were the individuals in front of him. It was Scott who spoke first, and although Paul couldn't see his eyes, the reflective sunglasses were even worse.

"I knew it. What did you do Paul! Kurt has enough to deal with without you pulling this sort of crap on him." There was no doubt in the voice, no chance to explain only a demand for a confession. Hatred welled within him from the same place it had come before and he felt his face shift into a petulant scowl.

"I didn't do anything! Why won't you people believe me! One moment we're sitting there doing homework, he had a problem and I offered to help, then he broke down!"

His narrowed gaze quickly scanned the faces arrayed in front of him. They couldn't possibly understand that something strange was going on here. They couldn't understand the anguish he felt at what he'd done to Kurt. They couldn't comprehend the hatred he felt toward the tall man for touching the other boy, or the icy woman for dragging him away. They couldn't believe the pain he still felt at that moment as he resisted the urge to hurl himself back through the door to comfort the distraught teen. But as he looked into Jean's eyes he saw something different. It was like she was looking through him at the back of his skull and he felt the strangest sensation of having his mind put through a sieve – twisted, knotted and congested on one side and a perfectly ordered powder on the other. He suddenly saw sympathy dawn in those eyes and then the feeling was gone. He shook himself and blinked in confusion. It was like the whole afternoon had been a dream to him. He remembered the events but the emotions seemed detached. The anger was gone, as was the pain and hurt.

"I think it's time you left Paul. I'll get your books and stuff sent to your house." He opened his mouth to try and ask what had happened, and plee for understanding as they made their way through the cavernous halls, but by the time they reached the front door he still didn't know how to put it into words. The only relief he got was Jean's brief friendly grasp of his hand as he walked past and a sympathetic smile in her eyes. He didn't know why, but he was reassured by the gestures. Scott was the only one who accompanied him all the way to the gate. The others stopped at the front door, and when the wrought iron entrance came into sight Paul was actually relieved. They were opening as the two of them approached but Scott roughly turned him round to look at him before letting him out.

"I should have known there was something up with you Larsen. I saw the records from your old school, captain of the basketball team, third in track and field, you were quite the 'cool guy' weren't you." The older boy's glasses seemed to almost glow in the afternoon light as his grip tightened, a serious note of danger entering his voice.

"I don't know what game you're playing Larsen, or why you want to get at Kurt, but I will figure it out, and when I do it's not going to be pleasant. We're all very protective of Kurt, for reasons you couldn't understand, and if you screw with him again you'll have all of us to deal with." Paul desperately wanted to ask what the reasons were but with a shove Scott ejected him from the grounds and the gate swung shut again with an ear-shattering crash, sealing Paul firmly on the outside. Scott was already walking back up the drive, almost out of earshot when Paul heard him speak.

"Don't come near Kurt again Larsen. I mean it." Then he was round a bend and out of sight.

He stood there in shock for what seemed like an hour as he ran over the events again and again in his mind. Whatever had happened in the hallway had somehow left his mind clear like it hadn't been since he first met Kurt those couple of weeks ago. He couldn't believe it. The one true friend he'd made in this dump and now they wouldn't let him even see what was wrong or talk to him. His now clear thoughts screamed back that he deserved it.

'It's your own fault moron. You knew he hated to be touched but you just had to push it didn't you. See if maybe you could just touch him for a split second. You don't think maybe he's had professionals try to treat his problems? You don't think that everyone in that building wouldn't have spent a million dollars on therapy to try and heal him? You really think a sixteen year old boy can make him better?' He could have killed himself right then. 'Kurt has obviously been through some great trauma which has made him afraid to be touched. You deserve this.'

Paul sighed as he looked back at the mansion. He wasn't sure if he _could_ leave the other boy alone. Something within him just took over control when he was near the other boy. Hell when he even _thought_ about the other boy it reared up. Just like it had in Kurt's room. He felt some deep need to be near Kurt, as though he had inexplicably found a connection with this strange person but regardless of how illogical it seemed his body wanted to fight for it. He'd felt the adrenaline surge in that bedroom, felt the anger take over and demand that he kill the older man for touching what was… His…? He shook his head rapidly to try and clear it, his blonde hair flying in his face. His sixteen year old brain just couldn't cope with it, all these thoughts and feelings running around wild, he couldn't settle down long enough to sort through them and it just got worse whenever Kurt was around. He already felt the calm of the hallway evaporating around him as his mind swirled once again with strange sensations and urges. It felt like the pressure that had been building since he first met Kurt was driving him mad, making him feel things and act in ways that when he looked back on them later made no sense.

Eventually when shaking his head only made him dizzy he brushed the hair out of his eyes and turned to leave. He wasn't going to get anywhere by standing at the gate. However, he found his path blocked as he attempted to depart. He hadn't heard anyone else walking near him but the guy was clearly standing right there, a superior smirk on his face. It took a second but Paul finally recognised him from some of his classes, but he'd been totally focused on Kurt since he'd arrived and couldn't put a name to the face.

"Uh… Hi." The other guy's smirk just increased at Paul's apparent discomfort.

"Well, well. Someone the X-geeks hate as much as me and it's just some guy, I feel insulted, even I never got to actually get thrown out of their house." The sentence made no sense to him and Paul suddenly wondered exactly what was going on with all these people. He tried to edge his way round the other boy, but found his path blocked yet again.

"Look, I really need to get home, my parents will be wondering where I am." It was a lie but it usually deterred people from trying anything. To his surprise a small laugh was his response.

"Oh, I don't think you should go home yet. I think you and I should have a little chat." The slim arm was suddenly wrapped tightly around his waist and directing him away from the gates and down the street. Paul raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Look I recognise you from class and what not but I'm really not interested in talking to you about this." The hand around his waist seemed to pet his side in a soothing manner.

"Oh but you really should. I have information that I think you'd find very interesting. It's about a certain black haired boy who doesn't like to be touched." Fire screamed through Paul's body and mind at the simple sentence. He could tell this boy didn't really want to help him and that he clearly was no friend of Kurt's, and he felt that twisting sensation in his gut again as he thought what this boy could possibly know about his… He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and then shook his head slightly in puzzlement as the thought vanished… what this boy could possibly know about Kurt… that he didn't, but he could see the truth in the other boy's eyes. Whatever his motives were he _did_ know something, and he found himself ceasing his attempts to leave.

"Alright. I don't know why I should trust you but fine. This better be worth it though…? What was your name again?"

"Pietro. Pietro Maximoff, and believe me, my information is definitely worth listening to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott adjusted his glasses as he re-entered the house after leaving Paul locked outside. The other X-men were standing around in the foyer waiting for him, he nodded to show that the other boy was safely off and most turned to leave. As he turned to Jean however, he found her giving him a piercing stare. He hated it when she did that. It made him feel small, as though nothing he ever did was good enough and that everything he did was a failure in some way. He was always sure that she was reading his mind and judging everything she saw and that all the feelings he worked so hard to hide would be revealed. So, uncomfortably, he did what he did every time she gave him that look, made up an excuse to leave the room.

"I'm just gonna go check the security monitors to make sure he got off ok, after all he's a rich boy who's probably never been thrown out before." He could almost hear his mind clapping sarcastically at his half hearted effort, but he was running out of reasons to keep running away from her.

The short walk to the security room gave him time to reflect on the whole afternoon. He didn't know why Kurt had had such a breakdown, but he knew Paul was somehow behind it. The guy made no sense. He'd been the American dream kid at his other school, great at sport, ok academically, though not brilliant, and pretty popular to boot. Then when he got to Bayville suddenly he's hanging out with the class misfit, a pretty big step down. Something else was going on that Scott couldn't put his finger on. There had to be an ulterior motive at work and it had been torturing him since he'd first met the kid to figure it out. He'd checked everything he could on him, school records, doctors records, government records and couldn't find a single thing, but he hadn't stopped looking, and it weighed constantly on his mind.

The security monitors were already on as he walked in through the security room door, and his doubts were suddenly crystallized on the screen. His eyes went hard behind his glasses as he took in the gate security monitor, clearly showing Paul Larsen being lead down the street by a grinning Pietro Maximoff.

Oh yes, definitely an ulterior motive. Kurt wasn't going to like this at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening he sat quietly in the Library, trying to focus on the book in his lap but his mind still running over the image of Paul and Pietro, apparently _very _close. He should have seen it coming and made an actual effort to stamp this out before it became too much, but he'd let Kurt's new found happiness influence his judgement and he'd sat back doing research when he should have been taking action. Now it seemed Kurt was paying for that. He'd failed as a leader. He still didn't know why the Professor felt he was worthy of that position. He always seemed to make mistakes and he couldn't tell when action was needed and when it was premature – or too late. Still he had to admit he couldn't have seen this coming… This was low, even for Maximoff, exploiting such vulnerability. It did make sense to him though, what better way to cause pain than to give hope and then tear it away. And what better way to hurt the X-men than to play on their weaknesses one by one and strip them bare. Kurt was going to be hurt even more by this revelation, he knew that too. The younger boy had been so excited to finally have a real friend, even if he couldn't play around like other friends did. He'd left himself open for this, and Scott, who was supposed to protect him, had failed.

Only the Professor and Ororo really knew what Kurt had been through before he came to the institute, but from the way Kurt was ashamed of his appearance and thought of himself as a freak and less than human Scott was sure it hadn't been pleasant. Now with this betrayal added to that, the scars might never heal. These were the sorts of experiences that drove mutants like Lance, Todd and Fred to hate normal people. This was the reason they turned to crime and acts of hate. Rejected for everything they were, everything they tried to be, the resentment just built up until the pain was all that was left, the pain, and the urge for revenge.

If only he could talk to Kurt, but he'd gone to check on him earlier and found him still asleep, wrapped so tightly in his blankets a sheet of paper wouldn't have fit in the gap, and, although he'd been asleep for a couple of hours, Scott had been shocked to see that tears were still seeping out from under his closed lids. Still he couldn't just sit here staring at the same page all night, so he got up from his seat in the library and walked down to the security room. He quickly found the recording from earlier and loaded it up, watching again as the two boys turned and walked off down the street. This was going to be tough, that was sure. Kurt had been hurt deeply and Scott was partly to blame. He wasn't going to make that mistake again though. He'd find out what part Paul Larsen had played in Kurt's trauma, and then he'd find out exactly what Pietro Maximoff and the brotherhood were up to.

Then they would both pay.

End Chapter 3

Well there's the rewrite! Hope everyone likes it!


	4. Hand

Disclaimer – See chapter three for reference to 1 and 2

**REPOST of chapter 4 finally here.**

**I am SOOOOO sorry about the length of time it took to get this here but my computer died again not long after I got it back… How annoying is that? **

**Thanks to everyone who sent the wonderful reviews. They were filling my mailbox when I got my computer back :)**

Chapter 4

Kurt slowly opened his eyes as consciousness returned. Underneath his cheek the pillow was damp and his face fur was encrusted with salt. It matted the fur uncomfortably together, but he couldn't make himself wipe it away. He felt drained and empty, as though even the energy to scrub his face had been siphoned from him and left him just a stringless puppet. It seemed like before he'd been holding so much inside, and, now that he'd cried it all out, there was nothing left. He was cold and hollow, those were the only words for it. Even the diffuse golden glow of the sun slowly cresting the horizon didn't warm him. He watched out the window as the brilliant orange disk slowly grew until even the slightest hint of the darkness was gone. He'd obviously slept through the whole night and his stomach growled at him to punctuate that fact. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep anything down if he ate though, so he curled up tight in the bed and let the whole previous, disastrous afternoon run through his mind over and over. He'd definitely screwed everything up now. After that little display no one would ever want to be near him again.

He didn't want to go back to school and face the inevitable looks and shunning that Paul was bound to favour him with now. Maybe he could convince the professor to send him to another school. He closed his eyes tiredly. Or maybe he could just disappear somewhere else. Surely the professor would send him anywhere he wanted to go.

His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of hesitant footsteps approaching his room in the carpeted hallway and from the sounds of it the person was one of the girls, Scott and Evan didn't walk as softly. A soft knock echoed strangely loudly in the silent room and he couldn't help sighing. Somehow he'd hoped to avoid this conversation, though how he didn't know. With great effort he opened his mouth to speak.

"Come in." The heavy wooden door swung open to reveal a concerned Jean. Her soft eyes pinned him to the pillow.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kurt turned his eyes back to the blank area of wall he'd been staring at before and determinedly thought about nothing.

"I'm fine." Surely that sounded unemotional enough to satisfy her.

"You remember I'm a telepath right Kurt? I can feel the pain radiating off you from down the hall." Kurt squeezed himself into a tighter ball, trying to hide under the covers.

"Tell me what happened, I swear I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to." He felt the bed sag a little as she sat down on the edge.

"He vill probably never vant to talk to me again." He didn't state who. He suspected even without telepathic abilities there would be no need. Everyone would know he'd broken down and who had been there when it happened. No doubt most of the mansion occupants were talking about what had happened. Jean's hand landing softly on his shoulder made him jump slightly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. From the brief mental images I got as Scott escorted him out I think he'll be back." Jean's hand stopped stroking his shoulder as Kurt sat straight up and gazed into Jean's eyes with his piercing gold ones.

"Do not play games vith me Jean. Nobody vould vant to come back after zat display." The hand returned to his shoulder at the sudden bought of self-pity.

"Kurt look. I've been sitting with you guys at lunch for weeks now, and in that time I've picked up a lot of stray thoughts. There's a reason Paul came straight over to sit with you on his first day, and why he's still hanging around when most people would have taken off." He couldn't meet her gaze anymore and he turned back to the wall.

"And you feel something too Kurt. Why else would you be so willing to put everything on the line for this friendship? You've successfully avoided making a single friend outside of our group the entire time you've been with us, why then is Paul so different? Maybe you don't know what you're feeling or why but I think you need to just live a little Kurt and just this time not think or worry about every single thing." She pulled him to her in a gentle hug.

"Eventually everyone has to put their faith in someone else and just trust. Maybe it's time you told Paul the truth." Kurt slowly extracted himself from Jeans comforting arms and looked down at his lap where his hands twisted nervously.

"I can't Jean. You don't understand vhat you're suggesting. I know vhat it's like to trust someone with a secret like that and it never vorks out. You and the other X-men are different. Ve are all the same to a certain extent. You can handle the truth about me, but to _normal_ people I am not just a mutant, I am a freak. Deformed, hideous and repulsive." Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he looked back up at her. "I couldn't handle Paul looking at me like that." The tears overflowed down the already matted fur on his cheeks. "I just couldn't Jean. It vould also put ze rest of you in danger." Jean's soft exhalation chilled his damp cheeks as she shook her head slightly.

"I think you're wrong Kurt. I've seen inside Paul's head. Maybe not as deep or as well as the Professor could, but I can tell you he'd never betray a friend. And believe me in his mind you're worthy of his loyalty." She smiled at him then and wiped at the dampness around his eyes.

"I think you should do it soon though Kurt. I think this goes deeper than even you and Paul realize. You should sort this out before the other guys get the wrong idea. I haven't said anything to the other X-men because it's not my place to tell them about your thoughts and feelings, but Scott thinks that Paul did something to you yesterday and he thinks he needs to protect you from him." Kurt widened his eyes in horror.

"No! Paul didn't do anything! It vas my fault… it's always my fault." Jean's eyes narrowed slightly at him.

"Kurt, that's not true, it's not your fault you were born like this and it's not something to apologise for anyway, you are who you are. What happened yesterday was no ones fault, I saw Paul's mind, I know what transpired, and neither of you is to blame. You've been holding this in since the two of you met. It was inevitably going to reach a boiling point." He stayed there in her arms again for a few minutes while she rocked him gently like a baby. Then she stood up and pulled him to his feet as well.

"Now let's go see the others and let them know they can call off the man hunt ok?" Kurt pulled out of her grasp and grabbed the inducer off his bedside table.

"Nein. I vant to talk to Paul first." Jean seemed hesitant.

"Kurt I don't think it's a good idea to see him all alone in your current state."

"I have to Jean. I need to know exactly vhat is going on before I do anything else." He suddenly became shifty and nervous and couldn't look into her eyes. He looked down in shame.

"I don't know vhat is going on Jean. Is something wrong vith me? I don't understand vhat I should feel…" Abruptly he was pulled into a crushing embrace that felt almost as violent as it was compassionate.

"Don't _ever_ think that again Kurt. _Ever_. There is absolutely nothing wrong with anything, even if you don't understand what's happening." She pulled back as quickly as she'd grabbed him and dropped to her knees so she could hold his face in front of her. She pressed her forehead to his then moved around to whisper into his ear.

"Always remember to follow your own instincts Kurt. Trust your own mind and heart. As long as you do that no one can ever tell you there is something wrong." She ran her hands comfortably through his hair then stood up again and smiled at him as she walked to the door.

"I'll tell the guys that you didn't want to see anyone right now and you just need some time by yourself so you went out." She paused as she lay her hand upon the doorknob.

"I know you'll need some time to think about things Kurt and you're probably very confused and upset but don't be too long." She turned around and winked at him.

"We don't want a rampaging Wolverine running amok downtown searching for you." Kurt felt a true smile on his lips as he switched on the inducer. He knew that underneath the joke Jean was serious about him taking too long. She didn't want him alone if he had a breakdown and she didn't want him at risk in his current state. He felt a lightness enter him at the knowledge that he had friends who cared so much about him and he already felt much better. But above that he felt an inexplicable enthusiasm to see the green eyed blonde boy again and apologise for what had happened. He didn't know if he was ready to spill any secrets but he knew that he would be soon, and for some reason that made him fill all the better. Jean watched with a small knowing smile on her face as he checked himself over to make sure the inducer was working normally, then voiced a question that hadn't even occurred to him.

"How are you going to find Paul? Today's a public holiday and you don't even know where he lives." Kurt just shrugged.

"I am not sure, I just have the feeling that I could find Paul anyvhere. It is like I can feel him inside me."

And with that, he gave Jean a jaunty wave and with a bamf was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the smell of sulphur faded from the room Jean quietly closed the door, and smiled brightly to herself. She always felt it satisfying to help other people with their problems. She knew Kurt and Paul weren't out of the woods yet but her mood was light as she set off for the dining room to grab some breakfast. She saw Scott emerging from his room up ahead and called out to him to wait for her. He turned and flashed her one of his smiles.

"Hey Jean." His glass hidden gaze seemed to flash back down the hallway to her point of origin and his mood turned sombre in an instant.

"Any sign of Kurt this morning?" Ignoring his mood Jean slid her arm through his and turned him around and started pulling him along.

"Actually yes. He's gone to find Paul and talk to him about yesterday." She deliberately left out the rest. It was up to Kurt to work out his own mind and then decide who to confide in with what he found there, and she had a feeling even the small bit of information she had just revealed would have a negative reaction. Sure enough Scott wrenched her to a dead stop.

"He did what? You can't be serious!" She smiled with fondness at Scott's predictability and held up her hands to placate him.

"Look Scott, I know you're suspicious of Paul's motives but I can assure you there's nothing sinister about them." Surprisingly this didn't settle Scott down like her words usually did.

"Then maybe you'd like to explain what he was doing shaking hands with Maximoff right outside our own gates yesterday afternoon." Jean's eyes widened, her mind already spinning, coming up with new explanations and hypotheses to explain it. Having her knowledge of the inner workings of both minds involved there was only one explanation.

"Oh God Scott, Pietro's going to tell Paul about Kurt! He's going to try and break up their friendship. We need to go after them." She immediately ran to find one of the older members of the X-men and behind her, to Scott's credit, she heard him move without hesitation to gather the others. If Pietro got to Paul first things wouldn't be good. She knew Kurt was more attached to Paul than he realised, if Paul hated him for the same things he'd been hated all his life… She didn't even want to think of the consequences.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul stood waiting in the park. The guy, Pietro, told him to wait here at exactly nine o'clock, so here he was. Pietro however was nowhere in sight. Each second that ticked by he was closer and closer to calling it a prank and heading home. He checked his watch for like the umpteenth time, 9:07. The second it hit 9:10 he was gone. Then a gust of wind barrelled into him from behind and he turned around to find a grinning Pietro Maximoff standing there.

"HeyaPaulsoyouactuallyturneduphuh?" The sentence was said so fast Paul almost missed it. It took him about 10 seconds to decode the sentence in his mind and get his mouth around a reply.

"Yeah Maximoff, now what's this information you said you had? I'm not here to hang out with you. I only came because I want to know why Kurt freaks out around me so much." The white haired teen laughed in a superior way that instantly got on Paul's nerves.

"Fine. Let's get down to it then." He reached behind him into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of what looked like photos.

"You know anything about mutants?" Paul hesitated for a split second as he glanced around the park and thought about his answer but eventually shook his head no.

"Mutants are the next evolutionary step from humans. Superior, better in every way. You," And here he jabbed a pointed finger into Paul's chest, "are just a normal guy."

"Are you saying Kurt isn't? That he's one of these mutants?" This was all too far fetched for belief, Kurt was a bout as normal as you got, except for the touching thing, and as far as he'd seen since he'd started at the school, Pietro had never been anywhere near Kurt. Even as he thought that though, something was started to tug at the back of his mind.

"Oh Wagner isn't just a mutant, he's a total freak. A demonic vampire, care to see?"

And with that he hurled the photos down on the park bench. Paul couldn't stop himself from reaching out and picking them up. He had to know the truth. Was there something here that explained why Kurt wouldn't let him touch him? The photos showed a group of teenage kids in weird outfits fighting each other, most of them looked perfectly normal, but in the foreground was someone who clearly wasn't. He could see the resemblance instantly, but it was like looking at someone through a funhouse mirror. As though someone you knew and were familiar with had been distorted and changed to provide a new image that, while still looking like someone familiar, was now also utterly different.

The Kurt in the photo was covered in what looked like blue fur with even darker blue hair and golden yellow eyes. The picture had caught him in what was unmistakably a snarl and glistening fangs could be clearly seen. His hands had only three fingers and his feet consisted of only two toes, the rest of his foot vastly extended from the ankle, making him look like he was balancing on the balls of his feet and then turned completely around, a joint that appeared far more mobile than it should be. Finally, waving behind the picture Kurt was what looked like a very agile tail, pointed at the end like a spear. As he stared at the picture for longer and longer he could almost hear the mental clicks going off in his mind as he added the small bits of information together.

Kurt always using his hands as though they were 3 fingers rather than 5.

Kurt always wearing flared pants - rain, hail or shine.

His absolute insistence on not being touched.

Paul's breath came in shallow stunned pants as he looked through the stack of images. Each was pretty much the same, showing this other Kurt doing all sorts of things, even hanging upside down in one of them.

"This is fake!" His eyes pleaded with the other boy to tell him exactly that. "You made all this up just to have fun with me didn't you?" But even as he said it he knew the other boy wasn't going to tell him anything of the sort. Indeed the other boy burst out laughing and just shook his head.

"You don't even believe that yourself do you? I can see it in your eyes, too many things add up don't they. How can you let people touch you when you're covered in hideous fur? How can you wear normal pants when your legs aren't normal? Or shake hands with someone when you only have three fingers? This is the real Kurt Wagner, a hideous deformed freak. The Kurt Wagner you know is just a front, one he hides behind so no one will know what he is." Paul was almost hyperventilating, already thinking of the consequences waiting for him at home if other people found out about this, and he collapsed onto the bench. He heard a whisper of movement behind him and then felt the gentle ghost of breath across his cheek and lips against his ear.

"Look at him, the fangs, the ears, the fur, the hands and feet. He's a monster." Paul could hear the triumphant smirk in the whispered words but before he had a chance to think of a response there came the sound of someone calling for him. Recognising the voice he yanked himself off the bench and away from Maximoff, but the other boy had vanished.

"Paul? Vhere are you? I know you are here somevhere." Then he was right there in front of him, looking just like a normal person.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt had been searching the park for almost five minutes when he finally stumbled across Paul. The blonde was standing near a park bench, a stunned and panicked look on his face.

"Paul? Vhat is wrong?" When Paul looked up at him Kurt was staggered to see that look of horror directed at him. Images from his past flashed by before his eyes. Angry villages wearing that same look as they chased him down, children wearing that look as they hurled stones at him, parents wearing that look as they hugged their babies closer.

"Is it true Kurt? Is that what you truly are? A demon? What's going on? How is this possible?" Kurt looked down at where Paul was pointing and saw the photographs strewn over the ground where Paul had obviously dropped them.

"Oh Mein Gott!" The strangled, choked off sound was somewhere between a shocked exclamation and a panicked cry.

'It's a Demon Kill it!'

'Get the freak it's come for your children!'

'It's a creature from the underworld, God demands that we send it back!'

Flashes of Fire flew before him. He could almost feel the rope burn around his wrists. The heat from the flames was still scorching his legs, burning the delicate fur, the smell filling his nostrils. He had to get away, but he couldn't port, he hadn't known how then, and now he couldn't remember. Paul's face faded away before him as the memories rose up. He saw the other boy close on him but in his mind all he saw was the village priest, cross extended in front and bible open in the other hand. He fell backwards as he desperately tried to escape, back-pedalling through the dirt with desperate moves, his normally nimble and agile body suddenly stricken with un-coordination. Pious religious chanting surrounded him to the exclusion of all else.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The face above him seemed to suddenly flash and Kurt saw Paul looking down at him again, and for some reason it made him feel even worse. He stumbled back to his feet and without looking back fled in the direction of the mansion. He heard a cry behind him but in his mind it was the roar of the townspeople, he had to get away. Shadows and phantoms chased him through the trees and converged on him from all directions. He plowed through them heedlessly and didn't even see the other X-men as he pushed roughly through them and bolted down the street.

End Chapter 4


	5. Wager

Disclaimer – That's it I give up, if you're reading this chapter without reading 1,2,3 and 4 then too bad.

**REPOST OF CHAPTER 5: Yes believe it or not it's here relatively quickly :) for once my computer hasn't died on me so I was able to move on. Plus I got a few reviews which really made me feel good about continuing. **

Now, for a little –

NOTE: Parts of Kurt's past made an appearance last chapter, and more will come in this chapter. Just bear in mind that **the version of Kurt's history in my story may differ a little from canon**. Please don't send me a flame if it's a little off (I know there aren't a lot of people who would flame over something like that but just in case).

**Also, a little info, this chapter finally starts to see the actual pairings appear.**

Well enough from me, onto the story by, well, me. Hmm should have worded that better.

Chapter 5

Paul watched as Kurt once again fled from him. The boy was obviously completely out of his mind in what appeared to be fear. He bounced recklessly off a rubbish bin and a low hanging branch of a tree before plowing through his friends who had just appeared without even slowing down. Paul stood still, shocked into immobility for a brief second, but, despite what he'd just found out he couldn't stop himself when he felt his legs begin to carry him after the fleeing boy. The other institute teenagers had hardly had a chance to even close their mouths after Kurt's headlong rush, when Paul barrelled into them and took off in the same direction.

As he flew through the park, dodging the various paraphernalia that generally dotted such suburban green areas, his mind churned over the incredible revelations of this morning. Everything suddenly made sense now. Why Kurt had been so hesitant to make friends, why he couldn't be touched. The guys at the mansion obviously knew about him, but the thought of Paul finding out his secret had been getting to the other boy. And deep down Paul could understand now, even sympathise. He had kept secrets before, everyone had, and something this serious would be a terrible burden to carry. He only hoped that he could accept this and convince Kurt that it wasn't a problem…eHe only hoped

A flash of colour through the bushes ahead of him refocused his attention in time to see the other teen as he dashed through the mansion gates. He cleared the bushes in a single jump and leapt through the gates as they swung closed, hearing the clang as they locked behind him. He could hear the hurried footsteps of Scott and the others right behind him, but then the flurry of curses as they realised the gate had closed and they would have to wait for it to open again.

The images from the photographs in the park were still in the front of Paul's mind as he traversed the beautifully manicured mansion grounds toward the front doors. The pointed ears, the fanged mouth, the fur and the tail, they were all things that to most people would bring on feelings of revulsion and fear, but apart from his brief and passing shock when it was first revealed to him, Paul was stunned to find he no longer cared. He'd thought his upbringing had firmly beaten in that mutants were horrible freaks, and yet here he was still following the boy as he entered the institute. In fact Paul flung the front door open with enough force that it knocked a nearby statue to the ground with a loud crash. He dodged swiftly around the older man and woman that were just inside the foyer and then took the stairs two at a time. He _had_ to talk to the other boy and set things right now. Kurt had been absolutely terrified of him both the other day and again this morning, and for reasons he couldn't fathom he didn't want Kurt to fear him, he wanted Kurt to want to be near him, to confide in him, to trust him. He wanted Kurt, though for what and why he had no answer.

He could still remember where Kurt's room was and didn't hesitate before turning down the hall. He'd managed to gain a few seconds due to the other boy pausing briefly at the gates while they cycled open, and so he managed to arrive before Kurt could get his bedroom door shut. Without even slowing his headlong rush he slammed into the door, forcing it open and Kurt backwards into the room. Still using his momentum he swung around the door, pressing his back to the cool timber till the door slammed shut, his hand finding the lock with a click, sealing Kurt's other friends out in the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the frenzied rush through the park and the house Paul was surprised by the cool darkness that smothered the room. No sound penetrated this now safe haven and all that could be heard was two simultaneously staggered patterns of breath as they both briefly rested and recovered. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness he started to make out small patches of light that faintly illuminated the room. He saw Kurt standing near the bed, facing away from him, his face in his hands as his breathing slowly evened out.

"Just leave Paul." The whisper was carried on a gentle exhalation of breath that was so soft he almost missed it.

"Look Kurt," Paul paused briefly and took a hesitant step away from the door toward the middle of the room and the other boy, "I'm not going anywhere until we sort all this out." The response was immediate. There was a flash as Kurt spun around almost faster than he could see, and there was such fury plastered on his face that Paul involuntarily reversed his earlier hesitant step to once again press himself against the timber.

"LEAVE!" The other boy crossed the bare meters separating them until his face was mere millimetres from Paul's own.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OUT!" The eyes staring into his own were so full of anger and sadness that Paul almost forgot to breath. He caught a brief scent of what seemed to be maple syrup on the other boys breath before the scream abruptly choked off and was replaced by broken and heartrending sobs. Kurt suddenly seemed to wilt right in front of him and for a moment Paul thought he was going to find the other boys head on his shoulder, but at the last minute Kurt turned away.

"Please leave. I cannot handle it anymore. You saw zhe pictures, you know vhat is going on." The voice seemed to turn inwards.

"Vhy does it hurt so much?" There was no way the other boy wasn't crying as he said that, even though Paul couldn't see from his angle.

"Please just go." Kurt stayed hunched over and walked over to the window.

Paul took the opportunity to get closer. He swallowed heavily and nervously brushed a few strands of golden hair from in front of his eyes as he stood less than a foot behind Kurt in the darkened room. Briefly he hesitated, debate fiercely raging in his head over whether ignorance truly was bliss, then, with extreme care he reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's arm. Although from the pictures he'd been expecting it, the feel of his palm touching fur still shocked him a little. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd thought it would feel like, but the fur was soft and silky to the touch, far softer than any animal fur he'd ever felt. The muscles under his hand tensed as the other boy swiftly tried to pull away, though whether from instinct or panic Paul didn't know. His grip didn't falter and he used the other boy's momentum to turn him back so they were facing each other. Kurt continued to struggle against him but Paul caught his gaze and held it as he softly gripped Kurt's other arm as well.

"Turn it off Kurt." All movement suddenly stopped and their stare was broken as Kurt looked away.

"However you're keeping this façade up, please, turn it off." Kurt frantically shook his head and then tried to pull away again.

"Please Kurt. I've already seen the pictures, I want to see the real you." Kurt looked up at him in shock and Paul lowered his voice to an embarrassed whisper.

"I know keeping this secret has been hurting you." He swallowed dryly again and couldn't look at the other teen as he continued. "And now it's hurting me as well…" He felt Kurt pull with one of his arms, and not feeling that the other boy was trying to escape Paul let his arm go. He watched as the now free hand nervously raised and touched the side of the bulky watch, then, right in front of his eyes, the Kurt he knew flickered, and slowly disappeared from sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor, you don't understand! We have to get in there! That boy's already hurt Kurt once and now he's alone with him again." The raised voice of Scott echoed around them in the cavernous hallway, but the older mutant remained unmoved by his pleas. Scott prepared to argue the point further when a much more husky voice spoke up instead.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with him here chuck. I saw what that kid did to the elf last time. It's not something I'd wanna see again." Scott seemed stunned at Logan's support but he was even more surprised when Jean moved to back up Xavier.

"No Logan. Believe me when I tell you that Paul wasn't the reason for Kurt's attack last time. True, he was the catalyst, but it had been building for quite a while by then. I know the Professor will confirm it when I say that only they can resolve this issue between them. Going in and ending the conflict will only prolong it. They need to talk it over and sort out exactly what the problem is." Scott watched in disbelief as Xavier indeed nodded then picked up where Jean had left off.

"Scott, there's a bigger force at work here. I haven't been around them as much as Jean has but I've caught glimpses of it in both their minds. I don't understand exactly what is happening, and neither do they, but they need to find out. Kurt has been ostracised all his life, hated and feared for something he has no control over. He needs to know that not everyone will turn on him because of who he is." Scott couldn't believe this.

"What about us? We're all here for him!" Jean just shook her head and walked over to him, grabbing his hand. Evidently in an attempt to make him understand what she was telling him.

"There are some things that go beyond what a friend can help with Scott. Kurt _needs_, in the most basic sense, and it's made worse because he doesn't understand _what _exactly he needs. Because of what he is, he has never known closeness, except for his foster family. He has never been on the receiving end of true affection from anyone. It has festered inside him since he was a young child, every rejection, every insult, every person who has hated him has just compounded it until he thinks he is not even worthy of peoples' love and understanding. You've seen the way he thinks of himself. He actually _believes_ that he has become some horrible demonic freak. Why do you think he clowns around so much? He acts out so no one will ever know the emptiness he feels inside." Scott heard a sudden exhalation of breath from Logan.

"Chuck, you and the girl can't be saying what I think you are." Xavier's firm voice spoke up from behind Jean.

"Yes Wolverine, we are." And suddenly it all slotted together in Scott's mind. Although no one else could see it behind his ruby tinted glasses Scott's eyes almost doubled in size. His mouth opened and closed several times as he searched desperately for something to say in the silence that followed, but all he could think was,

"Oh." He could have hit himself for being so inarticulate around Jean but when her grip tightened on his arm as though fearing his response, he gave her a reassuring smile and finally found the words to voice his thoughts.

"I guess that explains why Kurt seemed so unstable around Paul. It was like every little thing was blown out of all proportion. He was always so nervous when we sat together at lunches; I just assumed he was nervous about making a new friend. I guess it also explains why Mr Popularity would change so suddenly." Jean smiled and suddenly leant in and hugged him.

"I'm glad you don't have a problem with this Scott. I didn't want to say anything about this without Kurt's permission, and I was worried about how you and the others would react." Scott felt pleased having Jean leaning against his side and felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"No, I don't have a problem. I don't know how the others will react though." The Professor wheeled up next to them, giving him a knowing smile.

"Well we'll leave the others out of it for now, until Kurt knows exactly what he wants to do. Until then I suggest we all go downstairs and have some lunch." Then he, Logan, and Ororo departed, leaving Scott and Jean alone in the hall. Scott stepped away from her and cleared his throat before he suddenly seemed to realise something and stared down at Jean in mock irritation.

"You know you could have given me some warning about all of this, you've obviously known about this for some time." Jean just smiled indulgently, like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well actually I've known since the first day I saw them in the cafeteria together, but I just loved watching you try to figure it all out." Sputtering indignantly was his only response to that.

"Well thanks a lot." And with a playful tug he pressed their lips together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness of his room, Kurt had never felt so exposed in his life as he just stood there after switching his inducer off. Paul's hand still gripped his arm gently, but still he waited nervously for the terror or revulsion to cross the other boys face as each second dragged interminably by, and it was almost a surprise when Paul's soft voice disturbed the air between them.

"So this is what you really look like." Kurt couldn't bring himself to speak so he just nodded pitifully.

"And this is why you could never let anyone touch you?" Paul let go of his arm suddenly. "Why _I_ couldn't touch you?" Again Kurt could only nod.

"Oh Kurt." The hand that had been holding him only moments ago was promptly raking through the other boy's blond bangs.

"I feel so horrible for all those things I did to you. Always trying to touch you, even when I could see you obviously weren't ready for it." Kurt shook his head violently in mild panic and managed to somehow find his voice again.

"No Paul. Zhe fault is mine. Look at me. I am a hideous freak. I should have tried harder to make you leave me alone. Instead I could not bring myself to push you away." He raised a tri-fingered hand and ran it through his own navy coloured bangs. Paul gave him a serious evaluating look, seemingly peering straight through his golden eyes.

"You don't actually believe that about yourself do you?" Kurt felt tears sting his eyes.

"How can I not? People have told me that since I was just a baby." He dropped onto the bed and felt Paul sit beside him, far enough away that he wasn't crowded, and for the first time in his life he was disappointed that someone was keeping their distance.

"What happened to you to cause you this much pain? Why are you so afraid of getting close to people?" He looked down at his lap, letting the rich voice flow over him. "Why do you hate me so much?" Kurt looked sharply into the blonde boy's eyes, surprised to see tears gathering.

"I do not hate you Paul." The look on Paul's face said he wasn't convinced.

"The first time we were in this room together you screamed like a wounded animal and wouldn't let me within five feet of you. Then in the park after you saw the photos you did the same thing and begged me not to hurt you. That's not the kind of thing you do around a friend." Kurt stood up and walked over to the window again.

"It's not that simple. That day vhen ve vere here in this room…" He trailed off unable to think of a way to voice what he felt.

"Since I first met you that day in Bio I have had this veird feeling vhenever you are around. I thought it was nervousness over the chance of being exposed, but after a few days passed without any danger, the feeling was still there." He turned to look at Paul.

"I didn't know what to make of it, all I knew vas that I couldn't stand not being able to touch you. You vere the first friend I made outside of the X-men, that is vhat us kids at the institute call ourselves, and I just had this strange desire to touch you. But I knew I couldn't. That day when you came over it vas just too much." He felt the tears building anew but blinked to force them back.

"You were right there, sitting next to me and then leaning right over my shoulder and suddenly I couldn't take it. You vere so close but there may as well have been a vall between us. It was like there vas a massive gulf between us and I just cracked, having you that close and not being able to do anything but move away." He raised a hand to his face and wiped away the tear that had managed to escape.

"Do you know how many times I have had to run for my life because people found out vhat I vas?" He saw Paul shake his head in a non-committal answer.

"Do you know vhat one village did vhen they caught me?" The horrified look that crossed the blonde's face said he could guess.

"That's why you reacted so badly, the thought that I might do the same thing?" Kurt couldn't stop the tears this time and he ducked his head as they flowed down his cheeks.

"I do not know vhy, but the thought of you doing that to me was vorse than vhen it actually happened." Paul walked over to him and Kurt felt a hand softly lift his chin to look Paul in the face.

"Tell me about it Kurt. Please." The tears were flowing freely now, and he couldn't help thinking that if things kept up like this, his fur was going to be permanently matted together. His voice was a hoarse whisper when he spoke again.

"It hurt so much Paul. It just hurt so much." A small sob escaped. "They threw rocks and garbage at me, even the children helped. You can't imagine vhat it's like to see five year old children call you an unholy demon vhile throwing the largest pebbles they can lift at you." He was surprised when Paul's arms gently enfolded him into a hug, but found he didn't have any motivation to resist. He muffled his sobs in the others chest, his own arms slowly snaking around Paul's waist.

"They tried to burn me at the stake. I couldn't do anything. They tied me up so tight I couldn't move at all. They even tied my tail. I vas so afraid. I begged zhem to let me go, pleaded with zhem for reason, but they vouldn't listen." He could hear Paul making small shushing noises as he gently rubbed a circle on his back.

"It's alright Kurt. They can't hurt you anymore." Kurt was slouching and he could feel Paul rest his chin on top of his head as he spoke.

"Promise you vill not abandon me Paul?" His voice sounded pitifully weak and desperate to his own ears but he didn't care. "I do not think I could take any more rejection. Please don't hate me." He pulled away and looked into Paul's eyes, searching for the tiniest hint of revulsion or hatred. He couldn't find any.

"I could never hate you Kurt, and not even god himself could make me leave." Kurt knew he was smiling and instantly stopped when it occurred to him that his fangs might scare Paul. The thought seemed to occur to the other boy as well.

"Don't try and hide again Kurt. You are who you are, there's no reason to pretend otherwise." Kurt watched in surprise as he saw Paul blush a brilliant scarlet. "I think you're actually quite beautiful." Paul wouldn't meet his gaze, and for the life of him Kurt couldn't think of anything to say, so, taking the initiative, he threw caution to the wind and blue lips met pink in a hesitant kiss.

End Chapter 5


	6. Gamble

Disclaimer: Damn. Can't remember how to cut and paste. ;)

**REPOST OF CHAPTER 6.**

**Yes it's finally here. I have no excuse except for life in general. You ever have those times when everything suddenly blows up and changes and before you know it a year has passed…?**

**Well welcome to my world:)**

And lights, camera, action -

Chapter 6 - Gamble

"I think you're actually quite beautiful." Paul wouldn't meet his gaze, and for the life of him Kurt couldn't think of anything to say, so, taking the initiative, he threw caution to the wind and blue lips met pink in a hesitant kiss.

For a split second Kurt felt Paul freeze as he gently pressed himself up against the other boy. The arms that were holding him locked solid, the muscles tense, like prey caught in a predators sights. Just as Kurt was about to pull away though, and make a horribly embarrassed attempt at escape, the other body practically melted like ice and flowed against him. Kurt felt the slight prick of tears at the corners of his eyes and almost let out a small sob as he responded by pulling himself against Paul, trying to touch as much of the other boy as possible. After years of avoiding human contact he wanted to feel it all. The tears continued flowing down his cheeks but he was finally beyond caring about any of that. He couldn't decide if he wanted to keep kissing Paul until the world ended or whether he wanted to just cry in the other boys' arms until he couldn't feel anything anymore. His answer came when he felt Paul's hand rise to brush his cheek gently, and he wrapped his arms round the thin waist, and for the first time he could ever remember he didn't worry about being different. Paul didn't care what he looked like, he hadn't been repulsed or disgusted, but had returned the same feelings that were racing through him. He sighed as he felt a thumb gently brushing the tear soaked fur along his cheekbone and pulled back from the kiss, dropping his head to nestle softly in the pale hollow of Paul's neck. The hand that had been touching his face slid down and around to circle his waist as they stood there holding each other. Kurt felt Paul shiver slightly as his sighing breath wisped across the pale hollow of throat. The corners of his mouth twitches slightly in a bittersweet smile.

"Mein Gott, like I needed more complications in my life." The comment could have sounded bitter or upset but he said it with such acceptance that it came out more as a benediction than a curse. It was like all the tension had simply been purged from him by that simple kiss. It hadn't even been remotely sexual, just pure emotion. He felt Paul rub his cheek against his hair, evidently he also had noticed there was no true malice in the statement.

"Are you sure this is what you want Kurt?" Kurt could sense the fear in the gentle question. "I mean, from what I've gathered you've never really been with someone before. I'm not just a choice of convenience am I…?" Kurt didn't even bother trying to struggle against those statements, and his voice was so quietly forceful, leaving no room for doubt.

"Yes I'm sure Paul. I've never felt like this about anyone else before. I know what I am feeling." He lifted his head to look Paul in the eye to convey his seriousness.

"I would never use anyone zhat way, let alone you." The honesty in the answer seemed to satisfy the blonde, but the mood was broken and they gently pulled apart, hands trailing along arms until they finally fell to their sides, one of Paul's nervously running through his hair, something Kurt noticed he did quite often.

"Well where do we go from here?" The question was so deceptively simple really, but the room descended into awkward silence. Paul turned and slowly paced to the desk before turning back to look at him. Kurt didn't shy away from the piercing gaze and answered as honestly as he could.

"I am not sure Paul." As he looked at the blonde haired boy slouching against his desk he couldn't help wondering how they'd even arrived in their present situation.

"Vhy did you become my friend Paul? Even vhen I vas rude, or insulting you hung around. Vhat possible reason could you have?" Paul seemed to consider his answer carefully before answering.

"Honestly Kurt, I don't know." He paused to rub a hand across his eyes.

"I walked into the classroom and something just drew my eyes to you. You were sitting there in the middle of a class of forty students, yet somehow you were completely alone. It was as though you weren't really a part of this world, but you were merely looking in on it from outside." There was a brief hesitation as though Paul was thinking carefully about his own past. "I know what that's like Kurt, and I know how much I hated it, yet there you were and you seemed to actually want to stay that way." Kurt looked up as light streamed into the room, watching as Paul slowly slid the dark curtains apart. The rays seemed to give Paul's golden hair a halo like glow.

"There was something about you Kurt. Something that caused me to feel as though you and I were meant to be more than just casual acquaintances, an irresistible pull that I simply couldn't refuse." Kurt watched blonde hair sway across green eyes as Paul shook his head.

"I've never felt anything like it before, but I can still feel it right now, tugging at me right her." A resting arm came up and was placed over his chest, followed by a slightly hysterical chuckle. "You have no idea how confused and scared I was to not know how my own mind was feeling." Both hands were suddenly thrown into the air.

"Am I making any sense at all?" Kurt stood up and crossed over to the frustrated teen, raising his furred hand and tucking a blonde strand behind an ear before speaking softly.

"Absolutely. Vhy do you think I could not make myself just valk away. I knew it vas dangerous, but something stopped me every time I tried." He hadn't moved the hand from its spot cupping Paul's cheek and he felt the other boy gently nuzzle his face against it, his eyes sliding closed.

"Vell I think that answered the question." The green eyes opened again, a question he could see in them voiced a second later.

"What question? You asked me remember." Kurt just smiled, peaceful again now that he had an answer.

"You asked vhere ve vent from here." Comprehension flooded back onto the other face.

"So what's the answer?" Kurt leant in till he could whisper into Paul's ear.

"As long as it is vith you. I don't think I care." Then he pulled back, and, with a smile on his face he wrapped his arms around Paul's neck, and pressed his mouth to the other boy's for the second time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul relaxed into the kiss, letting his body press against Kurt's lean one. He could feel the soft fur on the strong arms rubbing against his neck as they wrapped round him. His heart did strange flips in his chest and his head was doing strange things also, leaving him unsure whether he'd end up sick or ecstatic, but wither way he knew this was perfect. He knew with certainty that he and Kurt were meant for this, the constant ache he had felt in his chest since the day he met the other boy diminished as he responded to the gentle kiss, pressing back and coiling his own arms round the furred boys waist, surprised when he felt his own waist encircled, a strong force holding them firmly together, Kurt's tail he realised. He felt a hesitant tongue press gently against his lips and he opened his mouth and let it in, sending his own tongue out as well.

Kurt tasted exactly the same as he smelled, wild and untamed, and with that faint essence of maple syrup. He let his tongue explore further into the blue furred boy's mouth, running it gently over the two elongated canines, feeling a satisfying thrill as it caused the other boy to shiver as he did so.

They were yanked back to the present as an abrupt knock on the door reverberated through the room. They both jumped guiltily apart, Kurt's tail slithering slowly around his waist before eventually retreating to its normal state behind him. Paul could feel his chest rising and falling in frantic panting breaths. Kurt seemed to be in the same condition as they stared at each other.

"Shit!" He drew in a desperate lungful of air.

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt." A giddy smile spread across his face and he saw it mirrored on the other boy, inordinately pleased when Kurt really smiled and didn't try and hide his fangs from view. Kurt's golden eyes were dancing with mirth and a million other emotions, his fangs glistening in the faint light and his fur shimmering a deep indigo, and right at that instant, Paul thought Kurt was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The knock sounded again, this time followed by the voice of Jean, muffled by the heavy door.

"Are you two alright in there? It's been twenty minutes, everyone's getting worried out here." Paul smiled at how frantic Scott must be, especially after last time. He looked over at Kurt who was busy smoothing down his shirt, removing the wrinkles. Paul couldn't resist some light hearted humour, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"We're fine Jean. We'll be out in a minute, Kurt's just prancing around in front of the mirror." He laughed at the indignant squawk that came from the aforementioned youth who then promptly joined in the laughter.

"Ve vill be there in a sec." The older girl's voice drifted through the door again, this time Paul could hear a smile in it.

"Alright, we're just downstairs in the library. Don't be too much longer though or you might have Logan to deal with." The sounds of her retreating footsteps echoed through the wall. He turned around to see that Kurt had finished adjusting his clothes and took a second to do the same.

"Are you ready to go down Kurt? We could always hide out a little longer if you want to." The midnight blue hair flew as its owner vigorously shook his head.

"No. Jean and the Professor probably already know vhat has been going on, hiding von't do any good." Paul looked at the golden-eyed boy, but he wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Kurt? Is there a problem?" A sigh escaped the blue lips as their eyes finally met.

"I do not know vhat to tell them." Paul was puzzled.

"Didn't you just say they already knew?" Once again the blue bangs were flung about.

"No. I said the Professor and Jean knew, vhich means that Logan and Ororo probably know, but I don't know vhat they have told the others." Paul grimaced as he saw the hesitation and fear creep back in to the other boy.

"You're not going to go back to hiding again are you Kurt? I mean, these are your friends and you know them better than me, so if that's what you want I'll do it, but I don't want to Kurt, please don't make me." He was shocked when his arms were suddenly full of blue furred boy.

"I do not vant to Paul but it is just so hard. All my life people have fled from me, I am afraid they might run too." Paul hugged the nervous boy and ran a hand through his wonderfully soft hair, feeling the tip of a pointed ear graze his hand.

"Why would they do that? They're your friends they'd never abandon you. They accept you for who you are already, trust me when I say none of them strike me as the kind of people who would care about this one way or the other." Kurt pulled himself closer and Paul felt him press his face into his neck.

"But this is unnatural Paul! All of this is wrong. You veren't here vhen I first arrived. Kitty vas terrified of me, so vas Rogue. I never vant to see that again." Paul just kept running his hand softly through the blue hair, trying to sooth Kurt as one would a frightened cat, his voice low and gentle.

"It's ok Kurt. I told you we don't have to say anything if you don't want to." A soft kiss was pressed to his collarbone and he let out a sigh. "Come on Kurt. It'll all work out. I know what you've been through and the kind of life you've had up until now, but trust me when I say that's all in the past now. Please don't think I'm going to be anything like those people, and please don't think of your friends like that either." A brief pause followed his final comment before he felt Kurt pull in a deep breath.

"I know you aree right Paul. I am tired of feeling like this. I hated holding all that down, I do not vant to do it again. Vhile ve have been up here I have felt so light, all my problems have flown avay. I von't call them back." Paul knew Kurt couldn't see him but he smiled encouragingly and pressed his lips to the top of Kurt's head.

"Then let's go down." Kurt stepped away from him, the smile back in place.

"You mean before freight train Logan breaks down the door?" Paul guessed from the way Jean and Kurt both referred to Logan that he was the big man who had burst in the other day and nodded his head vigorously.

"Definitely yes. You should have seen the way he hefted me around like so much tissue paper the other day! I'd like to avoid that with every fibre of my being." Paul crossed the room and pulled open the door, bowing and gesturing into the hall with his hand.

"After you please." A peal of laughter left Kurt's lips as they both stepped out of the room and headed for the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott paced worriedly in the Library as he fretted over this latest development in their lives. Oh he wasn't upset over the two boys. He'd accepted Paul and Kurt ever since he and Jean had kissed in the corridor. His concern was now for the reaction of the younger xmen. Kurt was so sensitive about being normal that rejection here could hurt him irreparably. If what Jean and Professor Xavier said was true then Kurt needed Paul, and he needed 'this'. Scott looked over to the small round table where Jean and the Professor were conversing in hushed tones. Whatever 'this' was of course. He turned and paced across the room again, listening for any sign of movement coming downstairs. Evan, Kitty and Rogue had all been called down and they now sat around the room, expressions ranging from irritation to boredom. The older X-men were all strategically placing themselves near to the younger children to offer some support, or, god forbid, restraint, should the situation demand it. Logan however seemed to be more edgy than normal. Scott knew it was due to the rough mutants own fears however which were probably echoing Scott's at the moment. Logan had a fierce protective streak regarding the newly developing kids at the institute, but his overprotectiveness of Kurt was no secret. Scott only hoped it wouldn't now prove to be a hindrance to Kurt's own development.

He had reached the other end of the room by this point and spun around to repeat the cycle once again. Jean had come back down five minutes ago and there was still no sign of the two missing boys, and while he trusted both her and the professor to do what was best for everyone, he'd still feel personally better if they were here where he could see them. Especially since he didn't benefit from the use of any form of telepathy to see through walls…

"Um. Like why are we all just sitting here?" Scott almost jumped at the sudden noise before looking over to the window. It was Kitty who had broken the silence.

"Shouldn't we be up there stopping Paul hurting Kurt?" Scott clenched his teeth. It's not your place to tell, became his mantra and he chanted it over and over to keep his mind focussed on not saying anything he shouldn't, however the sound of sincere and happy laughter reached their ears from upstairs and he let out a relieved breath. The laugh was repeated and Scott stopped to listen. It was Kurt laughing, and there was something different about it, though what he couldn't say. He felt Jean come up behind him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"He's happy, that's what's different." He looked at her out of the corner of his glasses, pleased to have her so close and in contact with him.

"He's always happy." But the words Jean and the Professor had imparted to him earlier came back.

'Why do you think he clowns around so much? He acts out so no one will ever know the emptiness he feels inside.' He felt terrible as he realised exactly how poorly he had judged the other mutant..

"You mean the entire time he's been here in the mansion, right under our noses, he's been pretending?" Jean ran her hand down his arm and squeezed his hand.

"Yes and no. Kurt's an expert at faking. He's been doing it all his life. I'm sure he's been more content here at the mansion than pretty much any other point of his life, but you need to realise that he could never be truly happy until he had acceptance from someone outside of us." She squeezed his hand again. "Whatever you think Scott, don't blame this on yourself. You're not a bad leader because you didn't see this. It's the end result that matters." As if to illuminate that fact, the two sixteen year olds walked through the door. One look was all it took Scott to confirm exactly what Jean had said. Kurt carried himself differently, he practically bounced on his unusual feet and his eyes actually glowed as he smiled. The normally still tail was in a constant state of motion, twisting and curling behind the blue boy. It seemed as though it was unconsciously trying to reach toward the golden haired boy that was within reach. This was definitely a different Kurt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul watched as Kurt walked ahead of him into the library, he was almost springing up and down. A peaceful smile was stuck on his face. This was the way Kurt should be, happy and content. Even with the problem of what his other friends would think he was happier than he had been before, Paul could see that.

As he looked past a blue ear he caught sight of a warm yet still large room filled from floor to ceiling with books. Obviously, this was the library. It was filled with what he was sure was the entire occupancy of the mansion, young to old. Their expressions were as mixed as themselves and Paul desperately prayed to a God he'd never believed in that they wouldn't take this badly.

Scott and Jean had already seen them come in and the others looked up as Kurt cleared his throat. From near the window there was a flash of movement, and Kitty immediately leaped up and threw herself on Kurt.

"Oh thank god Kurt! I like, thought he'd done something to you." She sent a nasty glare in his direction but he was too busy smothering the laugh that had arisen at her choice of words. It also helped smother the stab of jealousy that shot through him from head to toe at the sight of her arms around Kurt.

"Yeah man. We were all worried." Evan moved to stand in front of them both, but he was only talking to Kurt. No comment was forthcoming from Rogue and Paul watched as she appraised them with strange looks. He found himself squirming under her piercing gaze. Luckily the man in the wheelchair spoke up.

"Well. Now that you are both here, and you seem to have worked out your problems, I think it's time for some introductions." Paul couldn't voice his relief at not having to explain anything.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I own this institute and I use it as a safe haven for mutants, such as Kurt." Paul took a minute step closer to his, what? Friend? Boyfriend? At the Professor's choice of words, even though he knew the term mutant wasn't meant at all derogatively. "This way they can lead normal lives while they learn how to use their abilities. It gives them safety, and, more importantly, secrecy." With a lifetime of good manners drilled into him, Paul stepped hesitantly forward and shook the elderly man's hand and chanced another look around the room

"You mean you're all mutants? Like Kurt?" Every head gave an affirmative nod and he spent the brief silence that followed trying to work out how such a group of normal people could really be mutants beneath the surface.

"Yes Paul. They're all mutants, although none of them are as unique as Kurt. I am a telepath. I use my abilities to track down other mutants so we can help them. I won't give you specifics on everyone's gifts, as it is up to the others if they wish to tell you about themselves." Paul saw him glance intently between himself and Kurt.

"I respect my charges right to privacy." A smile filled with irony crossed the kindly face. "It's a necessary ethic one develops when one can read minds." Paul smiled back. He'd got the intended message, and when he saw Kurt's shoulders relax slightly he knew it had reached him too. He nodded his head briefly at the Professor who acknowledged it with a slight inclination of his own.

"Now. Since we've got that awkwardness out of the way. You already know Kitty, Evan, Rogue, Scott and Jean from school. This here is Logan and that is Ororo, Evan's Aunt." Paul smiled in greeting to the two older mutants. Logan just gave him a narrow eyed look while Ororo smiled warmly in return. She evidently trusted the Professor's judgement completely where he was concerned. Of course the other option was that, being one human surrounded by mutants, she figured no matter what he did he wouldn't leave the room alive if things went south…

"Why don't we all sit down and then we can hear some explanations." Paul felt the sudden urge to run away and pretend this had never happened, but that would mean never seeing Kurt again. Not to mention the 100 feet of corridor he'd have to traverse to the front door and a room full of people who could do god only knows what to him. Luckily, Kitty and Evan both seemed intent on ignoring him. Rogue on the other hand was making him extremely uncomfortable, and the man Logan was staring at him like something he'd accidentally stepped in and desperately hoped wasn't what it appeared to be.

They all slowly took seats around the table and everyone looked at Kurt for an answer. Paul could only imagine what it would be like to have all those eyes boring into you for answers, and indeed he saw the golden eyes look among all his friends before seeming to shut down slightly. Paul could see the hesitation before the other boy spoke, and, with a certainty Paul knew that Kurt wasn't going to say anything but what was absolutely necessary.

"Pietro had pictures of us fighting. He showed them to Paul, obviously hoping it vould hurt me and maybe get Paul to reveal us at school." Paul watched as Kurt looked round the room, a fake smile on his face.

"Luckily it didn't vork." The thump of disappointment seemed almost audible to Paul's ears, and a dull ache appeared in the pit of his stomach, but he knew he couldn't be upset. He'd promised Kurt that if this was what he decided that would be the way it was, and Kurt was incredibly sensitive to others opinions. He didn't know what else he'd expected, but he felt the hurt nonetheless. Surprisingly, on that point the Professor and Jean seemed to agree with him. They were both looking at Kurt with slight disapproval, and, surprisingly, so was Scott, though it was hard to tell behind the glasses. Kitty and Evan both seemed completely satisfied with the inadequate answer. Though whether it was because they actually believed it or just from wishing to he couldn't tell. Rogue just sat there with the same look on her face, as though waiting for more, however Kurt offered none. Seeing that, the professor sat back and spoke over his steepled hands.

"Very well Kurt. I suggest it's time for Paul to go home now, no doubt someone is worried about him, and I think you and I should have a talk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt stood up with the others as they all moved toward the main foyer. He'd seen the disappointed looks coming from the Professor and Jean and he'd almost felt the hurt rolling off Paul in waves, making his hackles stand up. He stuck very close to Paul as the group made the trek to the main foyer, and fought the urge to touch the shoulder that was so close as the other boy said his goodbyes to the Professor and Ororo, though studiously avoiding the glaring Logan. It hurt to have Paul ignore him, but he knew the blonde was trying to honour his wishes to simply look like friends. He was so intently focussed on the slight movement of Paul's shoulder muscles underneath his shirt that Scott's hand on his own shoulder caused him to actually jump.

"You should have come clean Kurt." The ruby glasses glinted in the light as Kurt turned to look up to the taller student.

"I admit that when Jean first told me about you and Paul it was a little shock. Well she didn't so much tell as hint, but I got over it almost straight away. Can't you see how he affects you Kurt?. I saw you when you came into the Library. You were smiling, really smiling. And since he came to town you've been more and more open. No one should have to hide something that makes them feel like that." Kurt looked away, unable to stand the hard ruby stare.

"You hurt him Kurt. You may not have meant to but you did. He didn't have a problem with you, he wasn't repulsed or terrified by you, and when you tried to run from him in the park he didn't even hesitate before he took off after you. Obviously it was a shock for him but he followed you anyway. You have to ask yourself if this is fair to him." Scott's hand gripped his shoulder, making him look back up.

"You have to ask if this is fair to you." He opened his mouth, intent on trying to make Scott understand, when he suddenly became acutely aware of the pairs of eyes focussed on him as Paul finished talking to Ororo. Scott stepped back and wrapped his arms around Jean from behind as Paul walked over to him.

"I guess I'll see you later?" The simple phrase was spoken as a question. As though Paul doubted that Kurt would want to see him again. And the way he held out his hand, politely as one would to a casual acquaintance that you bump into at a party, stated clearly that Paul was now uncertain of what exactly was going to happen to them. On top of that, Kurt knew Scott was right. This wasn't fair, to either of them. Paul fidgeted in front of him when he didn't take the hand, but before he could pull it back Kurt grabbed it. Paul smiled half heartedly at him and Kurt gave him a mischievous grin in return, as, with a tug, he pulled the surprised teen into his arms and pressed his mouth firmly against Paul's warm lips.

One three fingered hand slid round the other's thin waist, while his other hand tangled in the soft blonde hair. He coiled his tail around their waists again, pressing them firmly together, feeling more than hearing, the other boy moan quietly into his mouth. He gave Paul's lip a playful nip with his fangs, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to be noticed. He felt Paul respond by running his tongue over the long canines as he had earlier, making Kurt shiver at the unexpected feeling. That was as far as Kurt was willing to take it with an audience watching, so he slowly pulled back, releasing the other boy with a final brush of lips. He watched as Paul raised a hand and ran his fingertips over his lips before a relieved smile flooded his face. Kurt smiled back and he knew he'd done the right thing.

"See you in school Paul." The green-eyed boy leant back in and pressed a kiss to his furred cheek. His lips then slid around and a breath teased over Kurt's pointed ear.

"Thank you Kurt."

End Chapter 6


	7. Show of Cards

DISCLAIM-I-don't-know-why-I-both-ER: I own my clothes, which I doubt are worth enough to buy the guys, so I live without.

**REPOST of Chapter 7: I discovered how to take my writing with me wherever I go… The wonders of a USB flash drive. So now I can work on it while on lunch :)**

_**Also, I received a review stating that the premise of the story was unbelievable, and that people wouldn't regard Kurt as a freak for not wanting to be touched. I have to say I completely disagree with you, but thank you for the feedback. **_

_**I still remember how much teasing was directed at the kids who wouldn't get changed in the communal locker room, or shower in a communal shower, and if you didn't get involved in the hallway games you were definitely a freak.**_

**_Amongst guys at my school I always found a great deal of messing around, particularly at age 16 – you know, wrestling, bumping into people, even the dreaded noogie (how childish is that by the way) – a LOT of physical contact, and I don't think it would take long at all for someone at my school to be labelled a freak if they avidly avoided any physical contact. I'm not talking about gentle caresses here – I'm talking about those thousand times a day when you brush up against someone's arm while reaching into your locker, or touching fingers when you hand someone something or even bumping into someone in the corridor during a rush between periods. Things that we ignore and take for granted, but that would really stand out if there was someone who couldn't do it._**

_**If anyone else thinks the same though let me know.**_

Ok, here it is, fresh from the presses.

Chapter 7

Paul had a huge smile plastered across his face as he left the mansion gates. Up until that moment he'd never really believed any of that romantic stuff that girls spouted off about butterflys or foot popping, and while he hadn't felt even the slightest urge to stand on one leg, he could definitely grasp the butterflys. Right now they were delicately brushing the inside of his stomach and chest with their feathery touches - Just south of where his heart was beating like a marathon runner's.

He'd never imagined in a million years that his life could change so suddenly and so amazingly in so short a time. Sure it wasn't like it had happened in a week, but it was still pretty sudden. And considering that it was the first time he'd ever felt so sure about someone it was a pretty amazing step. He'd never really thought about dating that seriously. It had always just been something that you did to be popular. It was expected that when you were well known in the school you were expected to be seen with a girl on your arm. Now here he was wanting much more than just hand holding, and it had nothing to do with popularity, or image. It was an amazing feeling, and to have found that with another guy, and with a _mutant_ at that…

He glanced briefly back at the mansion he'd just left, worrying his lip as he did. He didn't like leaving Kurt behind to face the reactions of his friends, he felt like he should be there to support Kurt, as he was fairly certain the other boy had only done such a public display to please him. He supposed the furred boy would be alright though, he had Scott and Jean to help him out, and the Professor and Logan wouldn't let anything happen to him. Kurt was surrounded by both supporters and protectors. There was no need to worry about him.

He, on the other hand, had no such benefit. And as he moved off down the street, away from the gates, he was more worried about what would happen when _he_ got home, as opposed to the turmoil he was leaving behind. He'd been so nervous about meeting Maximoff in the park that morning to find out about Kurt, that he'd run out without letting anyone know. And if there was one thing that wasn't accepted in the Larsen household it was irresponsibility. Well there were a bunch of other things that weren't accepted either come to think of it, and none of them boded well for him.

Looking quickly both ways, he hurried across the road and moved off through the same park from this morning. He knew it was a rather childish reaction, but somehow he still hoped he could make it home before anyone noticed he was gone. It was a ridiculous thing to think of course, it was a weekend and it was now well after midday. Even the laziest of people were up and about by now, which meant his household most certainly was. So it was no surprise then that when he stepped out of the other side of the park there was a black Mercedes stopped by the kerb, the back door already open as though expecting him.

He wearily climbed in. He should have known they'd been sent out looking for him.

As he pulled the door closed with a soft click, the tinted glass partition slid down behind the front seats, exposing the hard jawed man behind it.

"Mr Larsen."

"Hey Sam." Paul couldn't help the defeated sigh that came out as he avoided meeting the older man's eyes.

"Leaving so suddenly this morning and without telling anyone where you were going is not the sort of behaviour that's expected of you Paul. Your mother was less than impressed." Paul glared at the back of the front seats as the car started moving again, and wished he could just put the partition back up and try not to think anymore.

"My mother came all the way here?"

"Yes. She felt that a visit would remind you that you have responsibilities. She's been receiving daily reports on your progress and she was planning to make a trip down next week anyway. She heard that you're hanging out with the wrong crowd at school." Paul couldn't help the flash of fear that filled his eyes.

"She didn't tell father did she?" He met the burly man's eyes in the rear vision mirror for the first time and collapsed back against the seat in relief when the response was a shake of his head.

"No. You know he's been away taking care of important business. She didn't want to upset him." Paul's heart started to slow down as he evened out his breathing. At least he could handle his mother.

"She did, however, insist on increasing your surveillance. She doesn't want you slipping away again. The situation with your father is escalating at the moment and there have been a lot of threats. She feels it's wiser for you to be more cautious. It took us almost an hour to track you down this morning and she feels that's too long." Paul didn't even try to stop the groan as he let his head flop back onto the headrest.

"She wasn't serious was she? Come on Sam! I have to be able to go to school, and I don't think the Principle would appreciate a bunch of security guys wandering the grounds." A pair of uncompromising eyes stared into his in the rear-view mirror.

"She was totally serious Paul, and what's more I agree with her. She's already spoken to Principle Darkholme who was more than accommodating. Apparently Ms. Darkholme feels the same way about the people you've been seeing and she thinks that the extra security might scare them off." A sudden image of Kurt being patted down by armed guards made him shiver. This definitely wasn't good. Talk about risk of exposure.

"You're not seriously going to interrogate my friends or anything are you?" Silence greeted him from the front seat. He sat bolt upright.

"Oh Man! They said they'd stay out of my private life if I agreed not to make a fuss about being sent here! They promised that the security would be off-campus only and that I'd be left alone!" There was no hint of sympathy or understanding when the voice emerged from the front seat.

"That was before you decided to ditch your guards and run off Paul. You brought this on yourself. Do you know what could happen to you in the hour it would take us to track you down? Your mother doesn't want to take that risk and neither do I. If you'd showed you could be responsible about your protection this wouldn't be an issue, but you continue to try and make it as difficult as possible for us to do our job." Paul let his head thunk against the window, slumped in the seat. Why couldn't his life be simple just once?

"I suppose she's waiting at home to chew me out? God forbid I do anything that could affect Father." A frown was directed at him.

"Your father is a very dedicated man. I would have thought you would appreciate that." Paul felt the bitterness swell up inside him like an overfilled balloon.

"Oh I appreciate it. He's dedicated to his work, isn't that just wonderful!" The sarcasm was as sharp as a knife in the cool air of the car.

"He should be dedicated to his family! He and mother should be more concerned with making sure I'm happy than worrying that I might embarrass my 'oh so important' father by doing something stupid like getting kidnapped. A father shouldn't -." He cut off mid-sentence as he realised exactly what he was doing and shuddered at who it reminded him of. He dropped his head into his hands, speaking through his fingers.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to go off at you. It just annoys me that I need sixty guys around me all the time because my father has a problem dealing with reality." He felt tears building but viciously clamped down on them. Puffy eyes would not be well received by his mother.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you Paul. I know you have problems with your parents, but I'm not paid to give you domestic bliss. I'm paid to protect you. The security decisions have already been made, the new routine will start on Monday. If you have a problem, take it up with your mother." Paul nodded in weary acceptance, just like he always ended up doing when his parents made decisions for him.

"Oh, and Paul?" The voice waited for him to look up before continuing.

"Your father might not act like it all the time but he's still your father. Deep down I'm sure he really cares about you. He'd never really do anything to hurt you, despite what you might think." Paul didn't even try to stop the bitter laugh that built up.

"Yeah. Sure Sam." The eyes returned to watching the road and Paul looked away, out the window.

'If only you knew'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt shifted his feet nervously as Paul departed through the front door. Scott and Jean smiled encouragingly at him and Logan gripped his shoulder in a supportive squeeze before heading out the door, evidently going to keep an eye on Paul. Kurt knew Logan was always gruff on the outside, but inside he was fiercely protective of those close to him. Since Kurt was obviously quite attached to the blonde boy, that was evidently all the reason Logan needed to keep an eye on him.

The Professor and Ororo had taken the opportunity to depart the room also, leaving the blue furred boy alone to deal with the others. Kurt didn't meet any of the eyes staring at him, and his tail moved nervously around behind him. It had always been a sign of nervousness in him, and he felt his current situation definitely warranted the condition 'nervous'. Rogue's expression hadn't changed since the moment he and Paul had entered the Library earlier. Whether that was good or bad he didn't know, however Kitty and Evan were a different story. Evan seemed shocked. Kitty on the other hand seemed freaked. Naturally, he just knew that meant she would be the one to speak, and sure enough her soft, yet still slightly hysterical voice, filled the foyer after just a couple of seconds.

"Tell me that was just like a horrible joke Kurt. You can't seriously be… be… like…" She seemed unable to continue, but Kurt knew what she'd been trying to say. He shook his head and stepped toward her.

"It is not a joke Kitty." She stepped back as though he'd just hit her.

"But you just like, like, KISSED Paul!" Her voice gradually elevated as she spoke, leaving the slightly hysterical and moving into the loudly denying range. He tried to grab her arm but she phased out and his hand passed through her.

"Please Kitty! Let me explain!" She just shook her head, a disgusted look on her face.

"NO! I… I… How could you!?" With one last wide-eyed look at him she phased through the wall and was gone.

Time seemed to freeze for Kurt as he stood there. His hand was still stretched out toward where she had disappeared from view, and he felt the pleading expression on his face slowly morph into one of horror. In the 5 minutes he'd had to think since this morning, he'd never once thought it could turn out this way. It simply wasn't supposed to happen. Weren't friends supposed to love you and accept you for who you were? Weren't they supposed to accept your choices? Out of the corner of his eye the slight movement of Evan backing away toward the front door caught his attention. Skateboard in hand he was clearly hoping for an escape while Kurt was distracted. Instead, Kurt pinned him with his piercing golden eyes, causing the retreating boy to promptly increase his backwards pace.

"Umm. Look, I'm just gonna go out man. Catcha later yeah?" There was a soft swish of the front doors opening and closing, and then he too was gone. That left the cavernous foyer feeling empty except for Scott, Jean and Rogue, and he looked at the latter bitterly.

"Are you going to run avay too?" To his surprise she gently shook her head.

"Ah saw the way you two were acting together." She walked over and grabbed him in a gentle hug, a surprising action for her, considering what her touch could do.

"Ah'm happy for you Kurt. Really." She released him and stepped away, giving him a sincere smile.

"Ah wish ah could find what you have Kurt. Don't worry about those guys, and don't worry about our friendship. Ah think you did great." She hugged him again, giving him a friendly squeeze then nodded to Jean and Scott before strolling out the door. He felt his eyes fill with tears yet again and heard Scott and Jean separate. Jean moved into his line of vision and knelt in front of him, wiping the tears out of his eyes before they could flow down his cheeks.

"It'll be ok Kurt. They'll get over it, I promise. It was just a little shocking for them that's all." He nodded into her hair as she wrapped her arms around him. Her voice became slightly teasing.

"You made quite a spectacle you know. I probably would have gone for a more subtle approach myself." He smiled at her attempt to comfort him, and was glad she was there. Part of him though hated her for it, because she wasn't the one he wanted to be held by. All he wanted now was to see Paul and have _his_ arms around him.

"Why don't you go see the Professor Kurt? He wanted to talk to you earlier remember, and it will get your mind off things for a while." He sniffled as he stepped back, taking the handkerchief Scott offered him with a grateful smile.

"Ja. I think I vill." The two older teens turned and left as he made his way over to the stairs and climbed up to the second floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he knocked on the Professor's office door and proceeded into the room, Kurt could see by the look in Xavier's eyes that he already knew what had happened downstairs. Of course with his telepathic abilities that came as no great surprise. He gave Kurt an encouraging smile and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Thank you for coming to see me Kurt. I know it's probably the last thing you want right now after the day you've been having, but I think it's important." The soft sound of the wheelchair across the carpet was the only noise as the Professor slowly came close enough to lay a hand on Kurt's forearm.

"I really am happy for you Kurt. You've come a long way and you've managed to deal with the kinds of problems the rest of us can only imagine, yet you've managed to leave those problems behind for the most part, and I'm glad that you finally have found something to complete you." He leant back in the wheelchair and Kurt was sure he felt light brushes of another presence in his mind, soothing out the horror and upset that still lingered there, the soothing voice washing over him like a warm wave.

"Kitty and Evan will come to terms with it Kurt, don't worry about it. They'll realise that he makes you happy and they'll be glad for you." He felt himself nod unsurely, still in a sort of dreamlike state before the presence abruptly withdrew and he came back to himself. He still felt the affects of the incident in the foyer, but now it seemed like it was a bad dream.

"Feeling better now?" Golden eyes rose slowly from where they'd dropped to and Kurt nodded.

"Thank you Professor"

"That's quite alright Kurt. The issue I really wanted to talk to you about concerns Paul and I wanted to make sure you were calm and rational." A slight smile creased his lips. "Though love, as far as I'm aware, is rarely rational."

"Am I correct in assuming he hasn't told you a lot about his past or his family?" Kurt nodded without emotion, but he still felt the beginnings of suspicion and worry squirm deep in his belly. He struggled and failed to stop his eyes narrowing in suspicion at where the Professor was leading.

"I'm not saying he's deliberately hiding something from you Kurt, there's no need to feel defensive. What I _am_ saying is that his parents might not be as accepting of you and he as I, Scott and Jean have been. I happen to know the family on a professional level, though I've never before met Paul. I know you don't want to hear this Kurt, but I know for a fact that you will never be welcome in their house." There was a split second of silence following the Professor's comment, then both he and the Professor were shocked as a sudden growl emerged from deep in his throat. Although clearly surprised, the older mutant took it easily in stride, his voice maintaining its smooth, calming quality.

"It's alright Kurt. I'm not saying you and Paul can't see each other. What I _am_ saying is that you need to be careful. Keep signs of affection within the walls of the institute. Outside these grounds you must never reveal anything of what you are or what you and Paul have become. At school you should be nothing more than friends and above all never ever be caught without your inducer where word could get out. I know that most of these things are just common sense, and they're second nature to you, but I thought it wise to illustrate just how serious this is now. People will be watching Paul. In fact they'll be watching more than ever. Never forget that there are people out there that know about us Kurt, and anyone we're seen with is at risk. Remember too, that you are not only breaking 1 social taboo here, but 2 of them. Paul doesn't live here in the safety of the mansion, and you can't protect him all the time." Kurt leant forward, a serious expression on his face.

"Vhy all these precautions Professor? Vhat does Paul have to fear if our secret got out? I mean I understand vhy I need to be careful in case zhey find out I am a mutant, but vhy Paul?" Kurt was surprised to see Xavier shift uncomfortably.

"Kurt. I can't say much, but to some people being gay is as bad as being a mutant." Clearly this was something major if Charles Xavier was showing discomfort.

"Please Herr Professor." He locked their gazes together; begging with his eyes, but the Professor rolled his wheelchair further away, clearly signalling that no more answers would be forthcoming.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I can't tell you. If Paul wants you to know it is his secret to tell." The growl returned in a low murmur.

"Getting all worked up will do no one any good. Please just relax and hear me out." Kurt forcefully sealed his lips closed, muting the sound, however he could still feel the vibrations in his throat.

"Paul will tell you when he's ready, but it's something that is too private for me to reveal." Kurt watched as the Professor's eyes turned distant, as though staring through the wall into a deep thought. He was surprised at the genuine concern they seemed to convey, and the troubling dilemma he seemed to be struggling with.

"I will, however, tell you this. Paul's family is not one we want to get involved with Kurt. I know it wasn't your intention, nor Paul's that this situation should develop, but it's not just yourselves that are at risk now, but everyone at the institute. That is why I am being so careful, and making sure you understand exactly what the risks you're taking are. And who you're endangering by doing it." Kurt sat dead still after the Professor finished, still churning everything he'd said over in his mind. When he finally spoke his voice was subdued and cautious.

"You really are afraid of something, aren't you Professor? Vhy?" The Professor raised a hand to his chin in a weary expression.

"I am afraid for _you_ Kurt. I am afraid for the students here at the Institute who are under my protection, and I am afraid for Paul because he is not. This is nothing new for me, I deal with that fear and worry every day, but your association with Paul has added a new dimension to the equation. You know better than most people that this is a world full of prejudice. You've seen first hand the evil side of man. And while _you_ have become stronger for it, that is not always the case. Some grow bitter, some grow cold, and some lash out at others. To be a mutant in this world is to be hated and feared. To be _gay_ in this world is to be outcast and mistreated, yet you and Paul are combining the 2 of them. I am afraid of that, because there are people out there with beliefs that go beyond the rational, and they have the power to act on them almost without consequence. And if they were to discover the 2 of you there's no telling what the results would be." Kurt felt a sense of powerful anger stir deep within him, and his tail snaked around and squeezed the wooden armrest of the chair in an effort to suppress it.

"I vould never let anything happen to Paul, Professor. I vill make sure no one does to him vhat vas done to me." His golden gaze pierced that of the Professor, as though trying to impress upon him his earnestness.

"I know you mean well Kurt, and you believe what you say, but Paul has his own life and responsibilities. He cannot be here with you at the institute 24 hours a day, and neither can you be with him when he goes home." The monologue suddenly cut off, as though the Professor feared he had said too much, and Kurt could almost feel the neural connections firing in his mind as he desperately tried to link together the information the Professor had just given him.

Their conversation ran like a tape in his mind, different words toiling like cathedral bells, trying to tell him something.

When the jumble finally sorted itself out and, what he thought was the completed picture, fell into place, he felt an anger he had never experienced before rush up and consume him. His eyes blazed golden fire as his lips pulled back in a snarl, exposing his fangs. A vicious snarl issued forth from his mouth and his tail coiled crushingly tight around the chair arm. A cracking sound filled the office as the delicate woodwork smashed into splinters.

"I vill kill them." It came out through clenched teeth, and he was halfway to the door before he'd even finished speaking.

"**_NO KURT!_**" The voice was echoed equally strongly in his mind, commanding him to stop. Kurt struggled against it with every fibre of his being, but the voice was undeniable, and eventually won out. He found himself unable to move any closer to the door, his own body denying him.

"You can not do something so rash." Kurt spun on the wheelchair bound mutant, free to move within the confines the Professor had evidently impressed onto his mind, every muscle in his entire body quivered, taught with fury.

"How could you let him leave! I trusted you! Vhat sort of person are you Professor? You let a helpless boy go to that sort of place vhen you _knew_ vhat vould happen." He watched as the great Charles Xavier wheeled slowly toward him. His expression was hard and his voice carried a no nonsense edge that Kurt had rarely heard him use before.

"He is safe for now Kurt. His family do not reside here with him. There is no danger in him returning to his own house, which, might I point out, he would have to do eventually. We cannot stop his family from seeing him if they wish to, nor can we lock him away within these walls forever. He is perfectly alright at the moment Kurt, however, if you turn up trying to save him, looking like that," he gestured to Kurt's normal blue furred appearance,

"Things will only get a thousand times worse." Kurt felt the anger retreat a little as the words sank in. The Profeesor's tone softened as he noticed.

"If he'd been in danger I would have tried all I could to stop him leaving Kurt, you know that surely. But that is precisely why no one can ever find out about you two. Don't give anyone any reason to search Paul out." Kurt looked away sharply, trying to deny the truth of the Professor's words, wishing desperately that they weren't true, but eventually he nodded his head in weary acceptance, the anger reducing to a slow simmer.

"Very vell Professor." He heard the older man expel a sigh of relief.

"But if anything happens to Paul because you did nothing, or because you stopped me from doing something, I vill never forgive you. And I vill make sure whoever did it pays." The pitying look the Professor gave him accompanied a release of the pressure in his mind. He pivoted lithely on his unique feet and stalked out the door, not quite slamming it behind him. A soft voice echoed in his mind, tinged with sadness.

_I fear that choice will soon be upon you Kurt, and I just pray that when it comes, you don't become exactly what you've always feared you really are._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the now silent office Professor Xavier stared sadly at the closed door.

He sat in silence for a moment before turning to the television on the other side of the room. Reaching across to his desk he activated the screen with the remote, rewinding and playing the tape for about the hundredth time since last night when he had recorded it.

In vibrant colour, the visage of a moderately attractive reporter stood on the steps of Capitol Hill in Washington, a steady wind blowing her hair slightly out of control.

"Thank you Mike. As you can see, I'm standing here outside the Capitol building, where earlier today the Mutant Rights Act was put before the Senate. Mutants, who for the last couple of months have been appearing around the world, have had unclear legal standing as to their rights and protections, particularly here in the US. Do they qualify as human? Are they protected by the Bill of Rights and other legislation?"

"The new Bill, which would have guaranteed Mutants the same rights and privileges as normal people, was voted down 51 to 49 largely due to a series of campaigns by prominent southern politician Michael Larsen. Senator Larsen, a very vocal opponent to this Bill, has been raising anti-mutant sentiment in a series of campaigns across the country, and is also rallying increasing support for a program of Mutant capture and study." The picture of the woman disappeared and was replaced with a middle-aged man with greying blonde hair who was gesturing wildly in the air behind a podium.

'I believe we need to study these creatures in order to better understand them. These mutations can _not_ be allowed to run around unchecked. They pose a danger to ourselves, our children, and our way of life. Do you want your son or daughter going to school with these creatures? Do you want your child playing sport with someone who could kill them with a look? Or competing in the classroom with someone who can simply read the teachers mind? These 'mutants' need to be isolated for our own protection and studied further to track down the cause so we can _stop_ any more from being born. I am asking all Americans to step up and take the challenge of exposing these animals for what they are. Don't be fooled by these sympathisers who claim they're exactly the same as you and I. When was the last time _you_ tore a bank vault open with your bare hands? When was the last time _you_ burnt someone to ash just by touching them? Don't give these creatures the chance to do more damage than they already are, we must strike first and guarantee a future for us and our children.'

The man was abruptly muted and the footage shrank into the corner, the woman reappearing.

"Despite numerous threats and one attempt on his life, the controversial Senator is still scheduled to continue his national tour this month. Beginning in his home state, the tour list will include most major cities, as well as numerous stops in other towns and urban areas."

"Current polls put the Senator neck and neck with current Democratic President Leethman, and many sources, both within and without the Republican Party believe that it may in fact be Senator Larsen, not the previously suggested Senator Green, who will be nominated as the Republican presidential candidate."

"Although his Bill was defeated today, President Leethman stated earlier in a press conference that he would continue to trumpet mutant rights, and the rejection of his Bill by the Senate was merely a hurdle along the way. As we head into an election year will the bold move pay off? The Democratic Party is hoping it will. I'm Sandra Mitchelton, reporting from Washington."

The tape turned to static then blackness as Xavier switched it off. He wheeled himself over to the window and looked out at the spacious grounds surrounding the mansion, already deeply immersed in thoughts and plans.

He just hoped Paul and Kurt were prepared for what they had gotten themselves into.

End Chapter 7


	8. Win, Lose

Dis – blah blah blah blah

**Ok. I think the rewrite is going pretty well. Of course I'm biased since I wrote the thing, but I'm liking it more than the original version. And since I have nothing to do on lunch break it's a great time to chew through these chapters so I can get to the new stuff.**

Chapter 8 – Win, Lose

Charles Xavier sat quietly in his study, his position unmoved since he'd first begun staring out the open window. He knew Logan was returning, and could vaguely make out the shadow crossing the open grass and sheltered gardens of the grounds. He'd sent the clawed mutant after Paul to make sure there were no further problems than those that had already drastically altered his careful plans. After all, if the Brotherhood was out to cause trouble, like showing Paul the photos of Kurt, then they might try more drastic measures to get to the X-men. And with Paul in the picture there was an even more dangerous faction to consider, above a few teenagers trying to cause trouble.

Momentarily distracted by his musings he felt Logan's presence approaching the ground below the window. He backed away in his chair, giving Wolverine enough room to leap through, ending in a crouch on the floor. He waited anxiously by the crouched mutant, waiting for his report.

"Well Logan?" The larger man stood up wearily and leant back on the edge of the desk, crossing his arms.

"You were right chuck. I couldn't see him, but from the scent, Maximoff was trailing the kid all the way to his house once he left the gates." Charles turned away, a hint of worry creasing his forehead.

"Then it is as I feared. Magneto and Mystique are making plans for Paul. Everyone knows about the Mutant Rights Bill by now. I take it you saw the report on the news? They might try to use the boy to get to his father, or even to us." Logan looked up, and he could see true concern in the tall man's eyes.

"He can't find out about the kid and Kurt, Charles. He'll use Paul to get at the Elf, as well as his father, and we both know that will end badly." Xavier could feel the beginnings of a headache tugging at his mind and he massaged his temples in an attempt to ward it off.

"How was the security at Paul's house?" He was surprised to hear admiration in Logan's voice when he answered.

"It's a fortress. The security around that place could give the Mansion a run for its money. Guards, gates, sensors, alarms, it's got everything, but you know none of that stuff will stop Magneto or Mystique. All that metal will only make Magneto more dangerous, and Mystique could walk past every camera in the place without arousing suspicion if she picks the right form. All it would take would be to quietly remove one of the security guards from the picture and she'd have free reign." Xavier sighed at Logan's assessment, feeling his headache intensify with worry.

"I thought that might be the case. I would prefer to have Paul here at the mansion where I can keep an eye on him, but somehow I have a feeling his parents might disagree with me on that." His mouth curved briefly in wry amusement.

"Did you happen to see the boy's mother while you were having a look around? I heard she was here preparing for her husband's visit." Logan nodded.

"She grabbed the kid as soon as he stepped out of the car she sent out looking for him. I figure she wasn't real happy. I could hear the screaming from across the street." The Professor wheeled to the other side of the room and picked out a sheet of paper from a filing cabinet, handing it to Logan to read.

"An e-mail from Principle Darkholme, informing all parents that security guards will be posted on the school grounds for a student's protection. She doesn't specify which of course." Logan skimmed it quickly and looked up as he finished reading.

"Mystique actually sent you an e-mail telling you that Paul's parents were posting security on the grounds? Why would she let them do that? I mean doesn't it pose as big a risk to her and her 'Brotherhood' as it does to us?" Xavier took the piece of paper back, laying it down on the desk.

"No Logan. She's playing games with us. She knows that normal methods of security are no good against her or Magneto; she can take Paul any time she wants to, as can he. And as for the Brotherhood, well I believe they work on a survival of the fittest methodology. If any of them are caught it won't bother Mystique. But this way she makes it more uncomfortable for us. We have to try to hide ourselves from them to avoid exposure of all of us. They'll go after Paul when there's the most to gain and the least to lose." Logan stood up from his position leaning against the desk and closed the windows he had just come through minutes before.

"So whatdya want to do about it chuck?" Xavier wheeled over to the door and waited for Logan to open it before heading out into the hall.

"For the moment, absolutely nothing. I don't want to tell the students about this yet. It will only anger Kurt and worry the rest of them. I also don't want to risk giving Mystique any more ammunition she can use against us or Paul." Logan closed the door to the office before following.

"That didn't work too well when you hid Mystique's identity from them, and they ended up finding out anyway. They need to know that Magneto and Mystique are planning something so they can protect themselves, and they need to know to watch out for the new kid." The Professor leant over and pressed the button for the elevator before replying.

"You're probably right Logan, but I had good reasons for not telling them about Mystique, and I have good reason for not telling them now. I don't want to do anything yet, and I don't want to risk that one or all of them will decide to try and do something about the problem themselves. I'll tell them when we know things are getting serious. But for now we don't know anywhere near enough." The elevator pinged softly and they both entered.

"I hope you know what you're doing Charles."

"So do I Wolverine, so do I." The elevator doors closed with a small thud and it began its journey down to the danger room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul sat in the recliner in his bedroom, repeatedly reading the same line over and over in his textbook. He'd been sitting, trapped in his room, since his mother had dragged him by his ear into the house from the car. He'd never seen her so furious. Well ok, maybe a couple of times, but it had still been one of her most impressive performances. He'd been released into his room where he'd been curtly (and shrilly) instructed to wait there until she had time to deal with him. So, here he sat, two hours later, still waiting for her to come upstairs and 'deal' with him. He'd tried to take his mind off it. He'd watched some TV but all that was on was boring prime time infomercials with some sitcoms in the breaks. He'd decided to try and study, but he was still on the first page he'd opened the book to. In a frustrated gesture he threw the book across onto the bed, standing and pacing through the room.

Normally he would have had the whole house to pace through, but with his mother taking it over to prepare for the party his father would be throwing during his visit, he was stuck in the room. He could see out the window the large moving truck being emptied by a dozen guys, moving in tables, chairs and crates containing god knows what. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed. He'd liked this house too. It had been a chance to have things his way for a while. Now it would be done up in the same gaudy look as the rest of his parents properties, dark gilded timber which shone so much it could almost be dark glass and a million antiques so delicate you were afraid to breathe near them. It wouldn't be his anymore. It would become another of his parents summer houses that he just happened to be staying at. Why they needed to interfere in his life he had no idea. It's not like his mother and father would probably ever visit here again. They already had a dozen houses that they hadn't visited since he could remember. Would it really have upset them that much to let him have one little piece that was his? He didn't try to answer his own question. He was feeling bad enough already.

One plus he _did_ discover was that the downy blue bed covering underneath him faintly reminded him of the feel of Kurt's fur. It was a small comfort to him as everything around him changed. He still couldn't quite believe everything that had happened to him and the suddenness with which it had happened. He wasn't regretful of it, but if someone had asked him at his old school if he was gay he definitely would have said no. Certainly he'd never been _attracted _to any girls in that way, but neither had he thought about any of the guys. And if someone had asked him if he'd ever find himself so attracted to a _mutant_, and one that was so singularly unique as Kurt, he probably would have thought them insane. Especially when you considered who his father was. This was a direction he'd never thought in a million years his life could take. It added another complication to his already twisted life, and certainly increased the danger he could find himself in, but as he curled up in the comforter, all his problems seemed merely minor distractions. He let out a relaxing breath and closed his eyes. Despite, or perhaps because of, the rather tumultuous events of the day, he almost immediately started to drift off into a light doze. As if sensing that he was now finally starting to calm down however, the ominous clicking that announced his mother's high heels on the marble stairs was heard through the closed door.

He sighed again and sat up, smoothing the bed out to perfect flatness before turning to the door, preparing himself for the tirade that was surely about to begin. As he'd predicted, the clicking gradually grew closer, until with a loud bang the door was thrown open and his mother swept into the room. It was nothing new. For as long as he could remember his mother had always 'swept' everywhere. It didn't matter if it was the polished stairs of a state building or the course stones of a courtyard, she glided across any surface as though she was floating in the air. Paul could not remember a time he'd ever seen his mother stumble, or break her perfectly even sweep through a room. When he was younger he'd always admired the beauty with which she moved. Like a flower petal drifting on a breeze. When he'd grown older he'd come to realise that it helped to hide the ruthless way she did everything else. Now, as she entered the room, she presented what to anyone else would have been a stunning visage of sophisticated upper class perfection. Her deep royal maroon dress was long and demure, with just the right amount of skin showing to reveal that what was hidden was just as perfect as what could be seen. Her hair was done up with not a strand out of place, and her makeup without a smudge. Despite the image she presented, Paul knew the only people she'd be seeing today were the moving men. He didn't think his mother even owned casual clothes. She could be meeting the garbage man on the kerb at 4 in the morning to dress him down for making too much noise and she'd _still_ look like she was on her way to a ball.

In front of him however, her polite mask always managed to disappear. Her voice was an angry, sibilant hiss as she closed the door behind her.

"How _dare _you Paul. What on earth were you thinking, running out on your own this morning? You didn't tell a single person in this entire house where you were going or what time to expect you back, and you didn't take the car as you're supposed to. You slipped out of the house like a common thief. Do these sound like the actions of a responsible young man? Do you think this is how we deserve to be treated after all we've done for you? Do you know how many death threats have been received against all of us?" He knew how to play this game; he'd done it a thousand times before. Handling his mother involved tact, submission and diplomacy, handling his father involved other, more hazardous traits.

"I'm very sorry mother. I had no idea things were that bad. How many threats have there been?" He knew the lines off by heart.

"Over two hundred this week alone. Gays, lesbians and now these mutants, they all want to see us dead. Not to mention the people who sympathise with them as well. And you risk everything we have for a chance to hang around with some delinquents from your school?" He kept his eyes submissively focussed on the carpet.

"Yes mother." Surely even his mother had to feel how rehearsed this sounded.

"Don't you 'yes mother' me. Do you know what it would do to Michael's career if something happened to you!?" There was a pregnant pause as though his mother was waiting for him to answer. She was clearly becoming more and more angry as the conversation progressed, and he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"The elections would be ruined that's what. He wouldn't be able to run! People would expect him to be in mourning! Public opinion would turn against him if he was out there campaigning right after his son was killed…" Well this was new, apparently she _had_ realised they'd been having the same argument for years. Either that or the looming elections had pushed her angry hysteria to new heights.

"I'm very sorry mother." He'd often wondered if his mother knew how dangerous she looked when she was angry. It wasn't so much that she looked drastically different, but the expression did not sit well with her normally refined and perfect features. The combined effect was one of a cobra ready to strike. He supposed that was one of the reasons she so perfectly complimented his father.

"I really couldn't care if you're sorry Paul. But I _do _want an explanation. What was so important you risked your father's reputation to do it?" Oh how he desperately wished he could tell the truth just to see her reaction.

'Well mother I went to meet a guy who said he had information on another guy who it turns out I like more than a friend. Ended up running into said guy, went back to his house where I found out he's a mutant, kissed said mutant in front of his friends then came home.' It would almost be worth the resulting 'visit' he'd get from his father. Almost.

"I went to see a friend mother." He knew what was coming next; he'd used that excuse before. Sure enough his mothers voice jumped about 3 octaves.

"A FRIEND! You risked everything to go see a FRIEND! You don't have any friends Paul, when are you going to realise that you won't _ever _have any friends. There will be people you can use, and people trying to use you. That's all there'll ever be. The sooner you get over this adolescent fancy of friends, the easier your father and I can sleep at night." Paul's mouth was open and the words spilled out before his mind truly grasped the ramifications.

"He _is_ my friend mother. Just because you and father have forgotten what it means to have friends doesn't mean I have to be that way to." He regretted it as soon as he said it and winced. It wasn't part of the act they usually played out and now the rest of the show would be unpredictable. That realisation had barely registered when a flash of movement filled his vision and his mother's hand connected solidly with his cheek with a crack. He felt his head snap sideways and tasted blood in his mouth where he'd bitten his lip.

"How dare you, you ungrateful brat! Do you know how hard your father and I worked to get where we are today? You wouldn't have all that you do without our efforts." Paul couldn't respond immediately as he gingerly held his cheek in shock. In all the years his mother had staged these scenes, she had never once touched him. In fact she'd never even become angry enough at him to seem like she had it in her. Oh she was overly dramatic and could put on the façade of anger, but underneath it he could always still see the icy detachment. He knew it wasn't that she was incapable of anger, he'd seen her angry, it was just that he was so far below her notice usually that she couldn't bring herself to care enough to get angry at him.

"You have everything a young man could want Paul. You go to the best schools, you travel the country and the world, you've grown up surrounded by the best life has to offer, all because we gave it to you. And how do you reward us? By deliberately disobeying us and risking everything for a few selfish moments with your 'friends'." With that statement Paul felt his own anger rise and his body stiffened till he was as rigid as a board, with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Don't try that line with me mother. It may work for the cameras, and the staff, and the party guests, but you and I know you don't mean a word of it." His voice was barely loud enough to hear but it was filled with so much anger and bitterness that he actually saw his mother lean back slightly in surprise, her eyes widening fractionally.

"You and father never did anything for me that wasn't designed to help yourselves. You sent me to the best schools because it was expected. You got me the best tutors and instructors because you didn't want to run the risk that I'd embarrass you somehow. You dragged me around the country with both of you so you could present the image of a wholesome family, and you only gave me what I have because it wouldn't do if people wondered why I didn't have the computers, and clothes, and toys befitting a person in our situation. So don't you dare try and tell me that I'm a disappointment of a son. You don't deserve to be a parent 'mother'." He dropped his eyes away from the surprised woman in front of him as he felt tears rising. His posture loosened slightly and the anger leached from body, leaving only the bitterness behind. He couldn't see his mothers face, but he saw her dress move as she obviously recovered from her shock. Her voice was once more cool and composed as she turned around and paused by the door.

"So be it then. If that's the way you want to play it 'son' then you can just stay in here until school goes back on Monday. You will be dropped off at the gate, picked up directly after school and will not leave the house grounds without my permission. Afterall, we wouldn't want you to feel the need to repeat this conversation to these 'friends' of yours now would we." With a simple click the door closed behind her as she departed, barely missing the edge of her dress, leaving him alone. Paul couldn't stop the tears that spilled over then, the salt water mixing with the blood already sliding slowly down his chin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt wasn't 100 certain, but he definitely thought he remembered one of his teachers mentioning that one element of Einstein's theory of Relativity stated that time was relative to the observer. Whether it was part of the theory or not however, he could certainly confirm that it was true. Monday couldn't come round fast enough, and every time he tried to do something to distract himself it only seemed to make him realise just how slow time was moving. So when he finally woke up about 2 hours before he'd normally get up on a school morning, he couldn't be bothered trying to go back to sleep. His nerves had caused him to toss and turn all night and the sooner he did something, the sooner they'd go away.

He practically leapt out of bed, and knowing he couldn't possibly go to school quite that early he changed into his costume and headed down to the danger room. Standing in the metallic corridor however he was stuck, as the system indicated it was in use. He didn't know if it might be one of the older X-men, or even Storm or Wolverine, so he hesitantly opened the door and stuck his head in before proceeding. He definitely didn't want to walk right into the middle of one of Wolverine's training sessions. However behind the door was not the clawed mutant, or even Jean and Scott. To his surprise it was Evan doing a training session at 6 in the morning, and by the looks of it he was going all out. Spikes were flying all over the place as the dark skinned mutant sprinted around the obstacles. He thought about asking if he could join in, but knowing how the other teen had gone out of his way to avoid him after the incident in the lobby, Kurt turned to leave. He turned back however as the other boy shouted for him to wait up.

Evan was crossing the room toward him as the obstacles and other dangerous gadgets disappeared into the walls and floor, using a towel around his neck to wipe the sweat from his face. When he was about a meter away he came to a halt and they both stood there awkwardly looking at each other. That whole relativity bug seemed to strike again as time seemed to slow to a crawl between them. Eventually though, it was Evan who broke the silence, scratching the back of his head in what appeared to be either shame or embarrassment.

"Look Kurt. Um. You know I'm really sorry about the other day right?" He closed the distance until he could touch Kurt's arm.

"It was just such a surprise to me that's all man. I guess I never thought I'd have to deal with these sorts of things. I always sort of thought it was better to hide feelings and thoughts like that, I mean I always hung out with the sorts of people who don't generally accept that kind of… difference." The other mutant looked away from Kurt's gaze then, and Kurt was sure he saw a blush tint the darker boy's cheeks.

"Believe me I have nothing against gay people." He looked back up then and Kurt was surprised to see a hidden pain behind the other's eyes that he'd never really noticed before.

"I know what it's like to have feelings for someone you're not supposed to. Though not for the same reasons as you." Their eyes stayed locked for several moments more, then Evan smiled and slung his arm around Kurt's neck and guided them back into the danger room.

"Now, just cos we've sorted all that weirdness out and I've apologised, don't think I'm going to let you win like I have those other times." Kurt felt his own lips curve into a smile as the danger room activated around them, and he pulled away from the other teen with an indignant growl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two very exhausted and sweaty boys who eventually showed up at the breakfast table about an hour later, laughing and joking as if nothing had happened. Kurt was still so relieved that Evan had come round and wasn't going to treat him any differently that he even managed to turn a blind eye to Kitty's rapid departure from the table. After that, breakfast was a wonderfully boisterous affair of normalcy. Everyone remaining was chatting and carrying on just as they always did. The awkwardness and strange looks of the weekend were gone. Kurt scoffed his piece of toast as quickly as he could without appearing rude and then made his excuses to the table. As much as he enjoyed seeing that most of his friends were comfortable with him again, there was someone else he wanted to see even more.

With a puff of smoke he was back upstairs in his room and quickly prepared for school. He showered in record time and was throwing books into his bag and putting on his inducer 30minutes before he'd normally be doing so. His next port took him to a secluded spot in the park across the road from the school, out of sight of any surrounding buildings and roads. From there he usually took a slight detour around the back of the park and walked up the street to the main gates so that he could clearly be seen arriving. As he exited the park heading toward the front gates today however, he was surprised to see a small queue of students waiting on the sidewalk. It wasn't until he was too close to slink away that he noticed why.

Letting the students in one at a time were 2 large suit attired men. There was no doubt at all that these were security officers of some description. They were clearly large enough to handle themselves in a fight and the way they watched the line of students was vaguely unsettling. He observed as one of the men searched a student's backpack while the other patted the kid down and checked his pockets. Kurt could suddenly feel his inducer like a lead weight on his arm. It didn't matter how effective the illusion it presented was, it wasn't going to stop those hands from feeling what the image was hiding, and his time was running out. They'd obviously already seen him approaching and to run away or appear uneasy could only make things worse. Additionally it was too early to hope that crowds of students would suddenly show up and force the men to just wave them through to avoid a hold up. His eyes darted around frantically as he desperately tried to think of an escape that wasn't going to end up with 2 huge men chasing him.

Not that they could catch him if he decided to go, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they'd seen his face and so had the other students. If he was revealed as a mutant now it wouldn't be long before everyone knew, and if they figured out what he was, there was a risk that all of them could be exposed.

So he stood frozen in indecision as the next couple of minutes ticked by, leaving him second from the front. His mind seemed frozen and unable to come up with any solution to his predicament, and he had just reached a hasty decision to make a run for it as they patted down the girl in front of him when a black Mercedes sedan braked to a halt next to the gates. The back door flew open with so much force it actually bounced closed again behind the flushed and harried looking Paul who practically leapt out of it. He evidently saw the fear that clouded Kurt's eyes as he swiftly stepped up next to him and, with a nod and slight wave to the security, led him through the gates by the arm. The two men made no move to stop them. A slight nod back was their only response, and as the two boys disappeared through the fence and around to the far side of the school building Kurt let out a deeply relieved breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

Paul guided him gently to a bench under a tree where they were unlikely to be spotted at this time of the morning. Only the administrative offices were on this side of the school, so most of the students would be at the other end. Kurt dropped gracelessly down onto the slab of timber and turned his gaze to the blonde next to him.

"Thank you Paul." He didn't need to say anything else. He could tell that the other boy understood exactly how disastrous the situation could have been by the serious look in his eyes. Hidden behind that though Paul was wearing a look of apprehension, and when he sat down as well his gaze was on the ground, not Kurt.

"You don't need to thank me Kurt. I'd do anything if you needed me to." The voice was barely above a whisper, but there was such a depth of sincerity and feeling to the simple words that Kurt looked away, suddenly embarrassed and touched both at once.

"It's my fault." Kurt's eyes turned back to the other boy's instantly in puzzlement.

"Those men are here because of me. I meant to pick you up this morning so they wouldn't bother you but when I got there apparently you'd already left. I wanted a chance to explain…" The slim hands were fidgeting in Paul's lap and Kurt gently placed one of his own on top of them to still them.

"What is zhis about Paul?" There was a momentary pause that seemed to drag out until Kurt was about to repeat his question.

"It's about my father." Underneath his inducer Kurt felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and a brief growl escaped him.

"Did he do somezing to you? Is zhat vhy zhere are guards here?" Kurt hadn't really meant to reveal that he knew, or thought he knew, about what went on in the Larsen family, but watching the nervous boy across from him he couldn't help it.

"No Kurt. The guards aren't really here for me. It's hard to explain but they're here for my dad. You see, he's kind of well known and there are a lot of people who would pay a lot of money to see him hurt, so that includes doing something to me." Paul paused briefly as he shifted his backpack to his other shoulder before looking back up at Kurt and continuing.

"I slipped away from the guards on the weekend to spend time with you. Because of that my mother has decided I need to be watched more closely." It made sense, the explanation of the guards that is, though there were still several holes that Kurt would like to have filled.

"Vhy do people vant to hurt your father? I know I do because he hurts you. Well I _think_ he does…" Kurt stopped to see if he could observe any reaction from Paul, but sighed and continued when there was none.

"But surely no one else could know about zhat?" Paul stood up then and took a step away from the bench, staring across the open grassy surrounds of the school with a slightly vacant expression.

"I don't know how much you know about the politics going on in the world right now Kurt. From what I saw while I was there on the weekend it looks like Professor Xavier keeps you guys pretty sheltered and safe, but things are getting bad out there. The issue of Mutants is causing huge divisions between those people who think that mutants need to be rigidly monitored and controlled and those that just want to let them live like any other person. There doesn't seem to be anyone in the middle, you're either for it or against it, and the margin isn't as wide as one would hope." Paul looked at him then and Kurt drew in a breath at the hopelessness and despair he saw in those eyes.

"Mutants are being hunted down in the streets Kurt and no one seems to be doing anything about it. For Christ's sake the recent Bill to classify Mutants as normal citizens was defeated Kurt. _Defeated_! And as the lines are becoming more and more black and white, things are getting more and more dangerous for people who speak out on these issues. My father is one of them, and not on the side you'd probably hope." And suddenly it all made sense.

"Your father is anti-mutant." It wasn't a question but Paul nodded anyway.

"He's not just anti-mutant though Kurt. He's _the_ anti-mutant and he can really cause problems if he chooses to." The other boy drew in a slightly unsteady breath.

"I never really thought any of this could happen to me you know? I never even looked at another guy before you. My father doesn't look kindly on homosexuals so it never even occurred to me that I could be one. I guess I always sort of thought I'd grow up and marry someone my parents liked. Then you came along. And then when I found out you were a mutant as well..." He looked up then and there was a liquid sheen to his eyes.

"I will understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I understand what a risk it would be for you and for everyone you know." Silence fell on them then as they stared back at each other. It seemed to last forever until eventually Kurt stood up and gently enfolded Paul in his arms.

"No. I am not going to stop seeing you because of your father. You have no more control over who he is than I do over what I am. You didn't run avay from me and I vill not leave you either." He tightened his hold as he finished speaking and felt an almost sob gust across his ear as Paul returned the gesture. When they separated however he was smiling.

"Thank you Kurt." They did not release each others hands for a few more seconds then Paul bent and picked up his backpack from where it had fallen. When he stood back up all traces of his potential tears were gone as though they'd never been.

"Well now that we've got that out of the way shall we head inside?" Kurt nodded and Paul turned and headed for the doorway. Kurt was only a few steps behind, but as he watched the other teen opening the door ahead of him he still couldn't help worrying about all he didn't know about the boy he was swiftly becoming inseparable from.

And above the green grounds of the school 2 piercing eyes observed it all from the shadows of the Principals Office.

End Chapter 8

Hmmm. I don't think this chapter is quite up to scratch. I might need to repost it again…


	9. Change the Dealer

Dis – That's it. I'm not even going to put this at the start of each chapter now. If you can't figure out that I don't own anything then maybe you need to seek professional help.

Ok. Once again we foray into the twisted depths of my mind.

**Ok here it is. The repost of Chapter 9. I hope you like it. Things are really starting to twist and turn now. We're starting to see more of the actual plot coming in, including bits and pieces from the series. Alliances will start to form while others will break apart, good isn't necessarily good and bad isn't necessarily bad. Well not so much in this chapter, but coming up anyway :)**

**Enjoy and please review to let me know.**

Chapter 9 – Change the Dealer

As the shattering noise of the bell slowly faded from the cavernous school halls, Kurt hurriedly made his way through the crowds, anxious to get outside where he knew Paul would be waiting for him. The day had picked up after the near disaster at the front gates, and he'd been buoyed through class on an emotional high he hadn't felt in ages. It was as though talking with Paul and finally starting to see what was going on with the other boy had made him as carefree as a bird, and just as flighty. He'd barely paid attention in any of his classes and had been given extra homework by just about every teacher he'd had. The only dark spot on his otherwise pristine day had been when everyone had met up in the cafeteria for lunch as they always did. It had been a stilted, frosty affair. Evidently even though everyone else had got over any problems they may have had with him, Kitty had eaten without saying a word, ignoring all attempts at communication sent her way. He felt a rush of sadness at her continued behaviour. She'd had all weekend to get over the nature of his relationship to Paul, yet she still couldn't look him in the eye or carry on a civilised conversation with him. It had almost been a relief to escape the table and head back to his afternoon classes.

Now however, the school seemed unusually crowded for a normal afternoon; students were packed shoulder to shoulder, leaving a small aisle for through traffic. The small snippets of conversation that filled the corridor quickly told him why. Everyone appeared to be afraid of the security that was now posted not only at the gates but also across the grounds. No one wanted to leave the building until his or her bus or ride was already at the gates and waiting for them. Kurt mused that Paul was not going to be a popular person when the reason for the guards was revealed to the general population. Of course, when that would happen was still a mystery. A brief announcement from Mystique that morning had outlined that the security was there for the protection of a student, but no names had been given, causing the wheels of the rumour mill to spin into overdrive. The reasons he'd heard so far had been so wild and imaginative that Kurt was actually grateful. No one would guess the true cause at the rate they were going. It was a small mercy from what could have been a disastrous event.

If the truth had come out it would have piled unnecessary attention on himself and the other X-men since it was becoming increasingly obvious, to those who paid attention to such things, that Paul had thrown in his lot with them. Which begged the question however… Why had Mystique held her toungue? There appeared to be no reasoning behind the silence, and it had his hackles standing on end. Why would Mystique want to keep eyes off Paul? Surely she would want people questioning them? It would force the X-men to be even more cautious than they already were, leaving her brotherhood to it's own devices. There was just no logic behind it, and if Mystique had proven to be anything it was certainly that she was deviously logical. He shook his head with an exasperated role of his eyes and focussed back on navigating through the crowds. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more at work here than he was seeing, and he didn't like it.

That seemed irrelevant however as the entrance finally came into sight. He looked at his watch/inducer and was surprised to see that it had taken him almost five minutes to go the small distance from his locker to the entryway. More people in the halls meant more ducking and weaving to avoid stray elbows and ankles. If these crowds kept up then he'd be skilled enough to dodge speeding bullets after a few days. He drew in a deep breath of cool air as he passed through the glass doors, leaving the sweltering interior of the school behind, and he looked around hopefully, eyes already alert for wild blonde hair in the sea of people. He couldn't immediately locate it, but a hand suddenly closing on his wrist yanked him out of his searching. He spun around to see apologetic green eyes.

"Sorry Kurt. I didn't mean to scare you." His hand was released and Kurt raised it to push the hair out of his eyes. They both smiled.

"It is fine Paul, just give me some varning next time." The blonde boy nodded and with a tilt of his head gestured away from the noisy crowd and toward the same end of the school they'd gone to this morning. They both moved out of the huddle of stalled escapees that clumped around the doors and around the corner of the building, back to where they could talk unobserved. Kurt could tell from his occasional glances that Paul was nervous, the signs were small but there. He didn't feel any need to rush or prompt the other boy though, and was happy to simply enjoy the quiet walk together and wait until Paul was ready to tell him.

"Kurt." A gentle hand was laid on his upper arm, bringing them both to a stop under a large tree, well out of sight of the crowd at the front doors. The hand didn't leave his arm but tangled in his sleeve, nervously playing with the cloth, two uneasy green eyes raised to his own. The look on the other boys' face was one of worried anticipation, which was enough to tell Kurt to prepare himself for what was coming.

"My father plans to stop here on his tour…" It was said so calmly and with such everyday normalcy that it took moments for his brain to process the seemingly innocent statement. Once it did, the implications were like a knife in Kurt's stomach and he could have sworn he felt physical pain in response.

"You understand-" The other boy's voice trailed off as he attempted to speak around a nervous cough.

"You understand that we can't be seen together while he's here." The second attempt was much more successful. It was said with a profound sense of resigned dignity, and Kurt knew that Paul had already accepted what was going to happen and was desperately trying to convey that feeling to Kurt. If that had been his intention it failed miserably. Kurt felt the simmering anger that had been there since he'd first discovered exactly what Paul lived with at home resurface with frightening intensity. Unable to restrain himself he let out a feral snarl and wrenched his arm out of the other boys grip, turning toward the tree and balling his hands into fists. He felt Paul's arms grab his shoulders and turn him back so they faced each other; the green eyes were staring at him in surprise, as though the other teen couldn't understand how this situation called for anger. Of course that just infuriated Kurt further.

"How can you be so calm? He hurts you Paul!" The green-eyed boy went absolutely still.

"Yes." The answer was emotionless and detached. Kurt couldn't help staggering back in surprise at the brutal tone.

"And you are just going to let him do it again!" That brought a colour rise in Paul's cheeks, and Kurt watched as he looked away in shame. The voice that answered was still steady and firm however.

"Yes." Kurt stepped toward the stricken teen again; confusion overwhelming even the anger, then he slumped against the tree, puzzled gaze searching out the blonde boy.

"Vhy Paul? I do not understand." Kurt was shocked to see acute self-loathing in Paul's eyes, as though the other boy knew he should be fighting, but had been forced to give that up long ago.

"It's all part of the game Kurt. It's just how things are." Kurt felt the sudden exhalation of air as Paul let out a weary sigh. He tried to reach out to him but slim shoulders pulled away from his touch.

"I know you think I should do more. Fight, argue, stand up to him… You need to understand though Kurt. I let him do what he wants, and in return I get to live here and attend school away from – them. For the few weeks a year I see them I take whatever they can dish out at me and then, having properly cowed me into obedience they leave. It keeps the peace and lets me get the few things I really want." Sincerity suddenly shone through the fear and pain that Kurt could see in the other boy.

"It was enough for them to let me come to school here when the last school got suspicious. And here I met you." Green eyes stared at him, begging for comprehension. The strong face he was presenting though was denied by the slight shake in his hands.

"Please Kurt, just leave it alone. In a week or two it will be over and I can get on with my life. I just need to put up with it for another year or two and then I'm free and can forget any of it ever happened. But if my father were to find out about us, or what you are he could make those years a living hell. It would get a thousand times worse, he could make me move again, he could do terrible things to you and the other students. You know that, and I couldn't live with that on my conscience." Kurt saw the tears gathering in Paul's eyes as the other boy closed them in an effort to stop the flood before it began.

"You could ask to be taken avay from him. You could live vith us. Professor Xavier vould arrange it I am sure." Kurt knew the argument wouldn't work, but like someone rapidly sinking in quicksand he was throwing every attempted solution at the problem in a desperate hope that something would work.

"No Kurt. No court or agency in the country would take my word over my fathers. He's never been anything but polite and courteous in public. I've never been seen with a bruise or a scrape and I have everything a person my age could possibly need or want. Combine that with my fathers position and it would just look like a spoiled brat trying to deface his father out of spite or for money. No, we can't see each other until all the fuss has died down. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Anger returned to Kurt as he saw Paul's total acceptance of what was going to happen to him over the next few days or weeks. Acting on instinct he resorted to the one weapon he still had at his disposal. He reached out and grabbed hold of Paul's shoulder, pulling him forward, then switched off his inducer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul felt the painful grip, and didn't resist as it pulled him closer. Opening his eyes when he felt a gentle hand tilt his head up from the ground he let out a frantic gasp as he took in Kurt's blue furred visage.

"Kurt! What are you doing!" Panic filled him with overwhelming fear, eyes frantically casting over the grounds for any sign of his 'security' or another student.

"Someone could see you!" The golden gaze seemed to paralyse him, watching him with a quiet desperation.

"Does it make you afraid Paul? Knowing that people could see me? Are you vorried that people could hurt me? That I could be attacked and injured?" Paul knew what Kurt was trying to do and could only nod, absolutely horrified of the possible repercussions of Kurt being seen like this.

"Then how do you think I feel?" Paul could hear the desperation in Kurt's voice as he tried to press home his point.

"How do you think it affects me?" He couldn't bring himself to stare into those accusing golden orbs anymore and he let his gaze fall to the grass, ashamed.

"Ve are vell out of the vay here so zhere is almost no chance someone vill see me. However ve both KNOW your father vill hurt you. Now you are asking me to stand back vhile I know vhat he is doing to you? Mein gott, vould you stand aside if people were hurting me?" The hands gripping him went slack, and Paul watched Kurt re-activate his inducer. He desperately scrabbled for words, trying to convey how everything was different to the other boy.

"Kurt-" Firm arms surrounded him, cutting off everything he had been about to say, and he allowed himself to relax in the strong grip. He dropped his backpack to the soft grass and returned the embrace, letting his head fall against the soft fur at the base of Kurt's neck, feeling the next few words vibrate against his cheek.

"I vorry about you Paul. I hate that you have to stay vith them." There was sincere concern in that statement and Paul couldn't stop the couple of tears that slid down his cheeks.

"No one's ever worried about me before." One of the hands gripping him rose tentatively to his hair, smoothing the yellow strands as one would an upset kitten.

"My parents never cared really. The only reason they had a child in the first place was to look good for the cameras." A bitter smile creased his lips.

"Did you know that simply having a child increases your polling points substantially?" The smile faded and he felt another couple of tears escape, and he sniffed in an attempt to prevent any more, soft noises drifted to his ears as a small vibration moved against his chest. This time it was a small but genuine smile as he realised Kurt was actually purring to him.

"Apparently family men are more popular among voters, particularly in rural areas. Father thought it would boost his popularity if they had children." With a sigh he disentangled himself and stepped away from the furred teen. The purr halted, and already he felt himself missing the contact. However he knew it was dangerous to stay in a position like that in such a public place. Especially with so many people in his father's employ around. Paul bent and retrieved his discarded pack, slinging it over his shoulder as he stood, attempting to retrieve some of his dignity.

"It might seem odd, but my parents really do love each other you know?" The smile turned wistful now as he remembered the numerous times he'd seen his parents simply enjoying each other's company alone together, reading, walking, even doing such mundane things as housework. They always seemed so perfect together, and when he'd been younger he couldn't understand why they were so different toward him.

"I guess that's why mother agreed to have me in the first place. She'd do anything if he asked and vice-versa. In the end I think they were just short sighted. Just like the family that rushes out to the store to buy a puppy. They're so eager to get it home, show it off and play with it, that they forget that it will grow into a big dog." He had come to that realisation one day when he'd actually asked for a puppy. The looks on the faces had been one of true puzzlement, and the words still stung.

'We don't need a puppy, we already have you to worry about.'

They hadn't even considered that HE wanted the puppy, only that they didn't need one.

"So now, here they are, stuck with a rebellious teen they would rather not have, unable to do anything about it. The beatings are a way for him to work out the frustration he feels at having to deal with me when they could be doing other things." He could see the outrage in Kurt's tense stance and knew that what he was saying wasn't something Kurt could understand. His own emotions over his parents were so conflicted that he couldn't even really understand it himself. But the difference was that he knew his parents as people, whereas Kurt only knew them as an idea. And while the _idea_ of parents beating their son was abhorrent, it was hard to view those same parents as evil when you saw them holding each other on the couch, or comforting each other when things have gone wrong. The bottom line though was that he may not have liked his parents, but what he did feel was far from pure hatred. For now that is. He'd heard that some people in the same sort of situation came to view the beatings as justified, that their abusers were right to treat them that way. He thought to an extent that maybe he suffered slightly from that. Like the person who makes the shark into a noble animal, while the shark is only thinking of how to eat him. Only time would tell he guessed. But as bad as growing up with his parents had been, he had certainly learned some things. Like how to compromise when two viewpoints seemed to be at odds with each other. They'd both put their positions forward and neither side could agree. He reached into his pocket and closed his hand around the hard plastic, withdrawing it and holding it out for Kurt to take.

"Here." It was a mobile phone, a small olive branch to pacify the angered boy. They couldn't see each other, but at least they could keep in touch.

"My number is in it." Paul could see Kurt about to protest so he spoke before he had a chance.

"I know you don't understand Kurt, and to be honest, I'm not sure it's possible for someone who hasn't lived my life to truly comprehend my reasons, but it's really for the best. I've dealt with this all my life. It will be a brief few days and then they leave, and I'm right for another year." He knew his voice had become slightly demanding but he just wanted this topic closed and disposed of before more bad memories could surface. Kurt's hand reached for his own and removed the small object, dropping it into a shirt pocket.

"Very vell Paul." He let out the breath he'd been holding at the simple words of acceptance.

"Thank you Kurt." He sighed and turned toward the entrance, leaving the mutant teen alone under the tree, but Kurt's whispered words reached his ears as he departed.

"I know you think I do not understand Paul, but no matter vhat you think, vhat he does to you is wrong. I vill not let him hurt you again." However when he turned to respond, only a small wisp of smoke remained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden in the branches of the tree a crow watched the remaining boy as he shook his head and left for the school entrance. With a flurry of wings it broke free of the foliage and flew away from the meeting place, heading for an upper level of the school. With a brief flutter it elegantly dipped its wings and flew in through an open window, landing gracefully on a large desk neatly covered with office clutter. As soon as it settled down a sudden shimmer flowed over it's body and the black bird was gone. In it's place, a red haired, blue skinned woman who sat on the edge of the wooden surface, a contemplative look on her normally severe face. She appeared to be debating mentally with herself when the building gave an ominous shake. The gaze immediately hardened, hiding any sign of emotions beneath as a booming voice sounded in the small room.

"What can you report Mystique?" Various metal utensils on the desk and throughout the room began to do intricate little dances through the air, forming numerous patterns and shapes.

"The boy's father is on his way. He will be staying here briefly with his wife and son." The designs in the air began moving at a more leisurely pace, as though a worry had eased from the mind of their controller.

"Excellent. And what of your own son? Will he attempt to stop us when we take Mr Larsen?" A flash of something briefly graced the blue features, momentarily overpowering whatever controls the woman might normally possess.

"He will. The two are good friends. Kurt will not sit by and do nothing." As though sensing the subterfuge in those words, a pair of glowing eyes shaded by a helmet appeared beside the desk, causing her to shrink back unconsciously.

"I am not so easily fooled Mystique, I have witnessed several encounters between the boys. Something more is going on. Do not presume to know more than me about issues that concern my plans. You are not my only source of information Mystique, you would do well to remember that. Kurt must be removed from the picture before our plan can proceed." The penetrating eyes turned to the red haired woman, pinning her to the edge of the desk, conveying the true meaning behind the simple words.

"Surely you are not suggesting he be killed!" An amused chuckle sounded, seeming to unsettle the woman even more than the level, balanced voice of a moment ago.

"Perhaps. If things become desperate. However, that is not something that should be discussed here. I believe his fate should be left in the hands of someone with less of a – _personal_ – interest in his fate. Wouldn't you agree?" The woman's pale eyes narrowed in obvious distaste, however when she spoke again it was without emotion.

"Very well. Did you have someone in mind?" Again an amused noise escaped the shadowy figure.

"Always trying to know everything Mystique. It is one of your most valuable qualities, and also one of your most irritating. It just so happens I do already have someone in mind for the assignment, but who they are does not concern you. Proceed with the plan to get Paul. I will handle the arrangements for your son." With numerous noises the various floating objects fell to the desk and floor as the shadow disappeared, leaving the female mutant glaring furiously at empty air.

"You will not touch my son Magneto." With vicious speed a palm slammed down on the desktop, causing the items still on there to vibrate.

"I made that mistake once. I won't make it again." The blue skin was replaced by pale pink as once again the woman's shape changed, and picking up a couple of objects off the ground, she placed them carefully on the desk before striding across the room and opening the door. Another woman sat at a desk outside, busily working away at a pile of documents stacked beside her. She looked up at the opened door.

"Yes Miss Darkholme?" The piercing gaze, surrounded by equally intimidating glasses fixed on the seated woman.

"I want you to contact a student named Paul Larsen at his house." Her voice stopped briefly as though suddenly rethinking exactly what she was about to do. The hard features momentarily creased in worry.

"Yes. He is on his way home. Contact him shortly at his house. Tell him I want to see him in my office first thing tomorrow morning." She was about to step back inside the office when a thought seemed to cross her mind.

"If he asks why, tell him it concerns the well being of a furred friend. That will get him to cooperate." The woman at the desk seemed puzzled, but she nodded as she wrote it all down.

"Certainly. I'll get on it right away." The severe woman closed the door with a click and she let herself slump against it in a very undignified way. The expression on her face one of tightly controlled panic.

She had just hurriedly thrown her chips down in a game she was ill prepared to play, and she was gambling with things she couldn't afford to lose. She was caught out with a weak hand of cards and she was up against a superior player. If she couldn't come up with way to make her hand a winning one, it would be the last game she played.

Forever.

End Chapter 9


	10. Payout

See – No disclaimer this chapter telling you how I own nothing –

Wait a minute. That sounds like a disclaimer.

**Ok well here's the repost of chapter 10. I only got like 2 reviews for the last chapter, so thank you to those people. It's nice to know at least someone is reading. To be honest I thought about just cancelling it, but knowing that someone liked it kept me going.**

**I'm REALLY not happy with this chapter, I wasn't happy with the original and I'm only mildly happier with the new one. For some reason it seems disjointed but I hope people like it anyway.**

Chapter 10 - Payout

Paul stared morosely out through the darkly tinted window as the black car sped away from the schoolyard. He'd known that telling Kurt about his father would be an unpleasant experience to say the least, and he hadn't been at all keen to do it. But if things had any chance of progressing between them then Kurt needed to understand him. Something that, on reflection, he wasn't sure he'd successfully accomplished. He'd been surprised that Kurt seemed to already know some of what went on, but he supposed that bearing in mind the company the boy kept it shouldn't really shock him that much. It had thrown him off though. He'd planned to gradually introduce Kurt to the idea of what his home life was like, but the other boy had already known and had time to judge. It had been too much to hope for that everything would go smoothly. Nothing else ever had, and people had a habit of pretending to go along with you only to change their mind later. He'd made that mistake once. He'd mistakenly thought that his school guidance counsellor could be trusted not to hurt him. It had been a particularly bad day and he'd already been on edge when he turned up at the counsellor's door. It hadn't taken much prodding before he'd spilled everything in a torrent of frustration and tears. It had been a wonderful outpouring that left him feeling somehow lighter for it afterwards, and Mr Peterson had listened attentively, never judging him. Of course about five seconds after a slightly younger Paul had left the office, he'd gone straight to the police.

To say his father had been upset when the police turned up on the doorstep that evening, would be like saying that the Pacific Ocean was a bit of a pond. Human language didn't have a word strong enough to describe what his father had been, and he'd taken every single punishment he'd been given with stoic resolve. The weight of his burden had returned in triplicate. It had proven to him once and for all that there was never going to be an easy way to escape. No one could help him and there was nothing he could do to change it. Looking back, he supposed that was the moment his heart had really hardened a little, and his head had desperately pushed out all thoughts of escape or prevention. It didn't do to dwell on false hope.

So from then on he'd dedicated his energies to pretending it didn't happen. While his father wasn't around he could pretend that everything was perfect and live like a normal kid. When his father returned he took the abuse with calm acceptance and then moved on. Thinking on how to fight back or avoid it like Kurt suggested was a recipe for heartache and even more hurt when the attempt failed, as they invariably did.

He'd never actually found out what happened to Mr Peterson after that incident. His father had pulled him out of the school within a week, but he did remember that the guidance counsellor had not been there the next day. He supposed that not even school principals were immune to a phonecall from a Senator's office at 2am in the morning.

Now however, things were changing rapidly, and he wasn't sure he could keep up with them. Before he'd met the blue boy he'd never imagined it was possible to feel like this about someone. Kurt made him feel important, like he mattered. His family had always treated him as less than nothing, a trophy to show off to media and friends, proof for the outside world that they were nice people. At other schools he'd filled the gap by immersing himself in the popularity games that swirled within any High School. Participating in sports, hanging out with the right people, dating the right girls. It had been satisfying to feel needed and admired by people, even if it was hollow worship in the end. Being with Kurt had changed that. There was no fear, no intimidation, no pressure, just the security of being needed, as though he was the centre of someone's world now, and he loved it. The smile that bloomed across his face was so wide it threatened to expose his teeth, and his mother would want to know why he was so happy, but for the first time in his life he found he didn't care, he wanted everyone to know exactly how he felt.

As the car rounded the final corner into his street however, and the columned front of the house rose up before him, the pleasant thoughts came crashing down in a sudden and devastating instant. A long, slick black limousine sat elegantly under the portico along the curving drive. His smile froze in place, becoming a grimacing parody of only a few seconds earlier and a kind of numb shock settled within him.

His father had arrived early.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt pulled the phone from his pocket and carefully dropped it onto the bed as he ported into his room, then hurled his backpack into the corner with a frustrated howl. He stared with loathing at the pale flesh of the hand in front of him before tearing the inducer off his wrist and viciously smashing it to pieces on the wall, watching the tiny bits of metal and silicon drop to the floor in apparent slow motion. He was actually surprised when he tasted salty tears in his mouth, touching a hand to his cheek in puzzlement. He'd thought he'd finished with the tears the other day, yet now they abruptly resurfaced and he found himself crying while shaking with rage at the same time. He couldn't help the feelings of despair that flew through him. Thoughts passed rapidly through his head of how much simpler his life would be if he'd never come to America and joined the X-men. He'd never have to worry about fighting other mutants, he could have stayed hidden and never thought of anyone but himself. He'd never have met Paul, and perhaps it would have been better. He wouldn't be so confused all the time about what he should be doing and how he should be feeling… Somehow, he remembered, life had used to make sense.

Even as he contemplated the thoughts though he hated himself and grabbed his head in frustration, unable to sort his thoughts into a coherent arrangement. His skull felt over-full, as though someone had crammed too many thoughts and feelings in and he needed to split it open to alleviate the pressure. Emotions pounded against his mind like breakers against a cliff and he was swept away in the torrent. Anger hit him first. The effect was so powerful that he couldn't stop himself from screaming. The sound was a wretched combination of frustration and fury which still echoed in the room as he turned and stalked to the other side of the room and proceeded to draw his hand back and smash it into the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the plaster. Staring at the cavernous opening the anger was abruptly submerged beneath fear and panic and Kurt couldn't hold back a sob. It seemed his mind was torn in two, and he could swear he could almost feel the clear division within him. Half was screaming at him to run, to escape from something and never look back, while the other half pounded with anger. His body slumped, seemingly out of his control, and he slid down the wall till he was sitting on the floor with his knees at his chest. The tears were still flowing as he fought the urge to just port away as far as he could and then run and run until he was so tired he just fell.

"Kurt?" Jean's soft voice was barely audible through the closed door. He attempted to dry his eyes but now that the release had begun it wouldn't stop. Small mewling sobs continued as he wiped the tears off only to have more spill over his cheeks. The soft click of the door latch alerted him to the fact that Jean had now entered the room and he looked up at her with slight panic, still frantically scrubbing at his eyes.

"I can't make zhem stop, Jean." Another sob burst forth and suddenly he was enfolded in Jean's arms.

"Oh Kurt." She didn't say anything else; merely made small shushing noises as she held him for what seemed like hours. His mind was filled with an almost hysterical panic though he didn't know why. He was adrift in his own mind, floating on a sea of emotion that seemed to be sucking him down into a vortex of pain and anger and he couldn't get away.

"What is it Kurt?" When he didn't answer her she repeated the question, and this time Jeans voice seemed to pierce right through the maelstrom that surrounded him, dispelling the choking emotions like sun hitting fog. He thought he could feel Jean battling within his mind to steady his mental state, like the feelings were a physical being that wouldn't release him from their thrall. It was evidently a very one sided competition however, and after only brief moments he felt a sensation of tearing or ripping and he was himself again. He could only liken it to being dunked in freezing water. The underlying anger and frustration was still there, but it was no longer a panicked over reaction. Blinking rapidly both from surprise and the desire to clear his already drying eyes, he slowly sat up moving away from the other mutant.

"Vhat vas that?" It was a faint whispered breath of astonishment and he saw Jean frown in concern.

"I don't know Kurt." And right at that moment, the scariest thing Kurt had ever realised was that she was just as puzzled as he was. It was a frightening thought to think that there was something inside him that not even Jean could understand.

"Are you ok?" He nodded briefly, then shivered, before shaking his head.

"No." She drew him back into a hug, like a small child, and Kurt didn't fight. Right now he felt like a small child. As a mutant his powers had always been blatantly obvious. There was no subtlety to his abilities. Not like Jean and the Professor, who dabbled and delved behind the scenes, no his powers were upfront. As such he'd never had to worry about what was underneath. Never doubted that his mind was sound and was his own. His outward appearance had always been enough of a problem without searching for others where there were none.

Now however, he wished he'd looked into things a little more closely.

"I don't understand vhat happened. It vas like I vas not in control anymore." This time his eyes clouded over with fear. "I've never felt so angry Jean. I really vanted to hurt someone, but at ze same time all I vanted to do vas get avay." He felt tears building again at his inability to explain or understand what had happened, but he thought he saw understanding in Jean's face.

"It's ok Kurt. We'll figure this out with you. The Professor and I can help. The Professor helped me when I was younger and had difficulty controlling my powers and…" She stopped abruptly, looking down at him. "But that's not what you're worried about is it. That this could be some new aspect of your abilities?" He couldn't even bring himself to nod at her question.

"Vhat if zhis isn't part of my mutation Jean? Vhat if somezhing has happened to me? Or if somezhing is wrong with me?" Jean brushed his bangs away from his face while shaking her head vigorously.

"You just got a bit worked up Kurt. It happens to all of us sometimes. It may just be more extreme in your case because of who you are. Like all mutants you live on a knife edge. Just as I have to constantly protect my mind from the thoughts and feelings of others, your body and metabolism must function at an extraordinary level to maintain the dexterity and agility that you take for granted. Because of that you're probably going to experience these sorts of things to a greater extent than the other kids. Especially at your age. We don't know what happened to you, but there's no reason to rush to conclusions." What she was saying made sense, but still it wasn't the solution to what had happened to him. He'd lived the whole of his life with his emotions and biology, and yes he knew that sometimes he was more hyperactive or emotional than the other kids his age, but this was an entirely different league altogether.

"No. Zhis vas somezhing else Jean. I know it." And he did. With a certainty that was undeniable. She seemed ready to argue the point with him some more, but with a suddenness that literally stopped his breaths, he was suddenly swept away again as whatever barrier Jean had erected in his mind failed in spectacular fashion.

Pain suddenly shot through him like a knife to the stomach and he thrashed helplessly on the carpet as he spasmed out of Jean's grip. Cries of pain echoed in his mind, and he screamed in sympathy with them as they shared this together. The panic returned even stronger than before, but he had lost the ability to move and escape and was forced to lie there, experiencing every blossoming torture across his body. Thoughts flew like a voiceover through his mind, chanting for an escape that wouldn't come and for aid that wasn't expected. Until, with a sudden crack in his forehead that felt like a blow from a hammer, it was all over.

He lay there for only brief seconds as the pain ebbed away from him, his lungs screaming for oxygen, forcing him to draw in ragged, panicked breaths. The fibres of the carpet seemed extraordinarily clear in front of him and with startling insight it all clicked into place - the voice - the thoughts - the pain - the strange controlling emotions that seemed so overpoweringly intense. Jean was leaning in to help him sit up, asking him what was wrong, but he didn't understand it himself and knew he had no more time to waste. He whispered only a single word, then, with simply a thought, he was gone.

"Paul."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul stepped cautiously out of the car as the door was opened for him, and with a small smile of thanks he started for the huge wooden entrance. The driver of the limo was standing patiently by the long vehicle, and gave him a polite nod as he passed by. He was unfamiliar, evidently Peter, the old driver, had retired. The crunkching of the gravel sounded abnormally loud to his ears and he paused as he reached stone that signified the bottom of the stairs. The four steps that led from the drive up to the front door seemed to loom before him, and the door itself seemed like the forbidding wooden gate of a castle. How ironic that only minutes beforehand he had been telling Kurt that this was all second nature to him now and that there was no reason to panic. His breath hitched slightly as he took the first stair, and by the fourth his hands had begun shaking. Hysterical, screaming panic welled within him, causing his breathing to come in small shallow pants and he desperately wished Kurt was with him, or would come to take him away from all this. As he grasped the brass door handle the cold seemed to sear his skin like fire and again he wished he could run. He chanted to himself that he was overreacting, that the airconditioning inside was just making the doorknob cold, that his father was probably too busy with his campaigning to even care that he was there, that Kurt was too far away to hear him anyway, even if he did shout for him.

With a small shove against the large knob, he sent the huge wooden door swinging on its massive brass hinges, revealing the suitcases sitting at the foot of the marble staircase. The normally pleasantly cool air from inside seemed to roll over him like the dankness of an old castle dungeon, and as he stepped inside the echo from his footfall sounded as loudly as a rifle shot. His mother seemed noticeably absent as he couldn't hear her yelling anywhere, but to his mounting horror he heard his father's deep voice coming from the lounge to his right.

"Yes he just arrived home, I saw the car pull up outside." His father fell silent yet no reply answered.

"Certainly, let me just go get him for you." Comprehension dawned on him as he heard the phone handset placed down on the table. Soft footsteps sounded on the hard floors as leather-soled shoes made their way casually to the entry to the foyer. Paul couldn't stop his eyes rising of their own accord, meeting his father's gaze head on. The piercing blue eyes were glaring at him as he met them, the mouth drawn to a thin line, however the voice when it spoke was caring and gently, and with a flash Paul realised that the other person was evidently still on the phone.

"Hi son, it's so good to see you. I can't wait to catch up with you and hear all about your new school; in fact, there's someone from the principals office on the phone for you right now. Come through and talk to them and then we can catch up before dinner." The frozen orbs stared straight through him as one arm raised and imperiously pointed into the room he had just exited. His father was not pleased. He walked quickly forward and through the narrow doorway, the strap of his backpack gripped like a lifeline in his white knuckled hands. He strode swiftly over to the handset where it sat on the couch end table. His father remained where he was, foot tapping quietly, listening in on everything he said.

"Mr Larsen?" He clamped down on the maelstrom of emotions running through him and tried determinedly to keep his voice from betraying him.

"Yes?" The woman didn't seem to notice anything and he mentally let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was for someone to get suspicious and for him to have to move yet again.

"My name is Miss Timone, I'm calling from Bayville High. Principal Darkholme wished for me to contact you and ask you to come and see her in her office tomorrow morning before classes, she said to tell you it concerned a 'furred friend'." The last two words were said hesitantly, as though the speaker were unsure she had relayed the message correctly, however Paul's breath seized in his throat at the mention of Kurt. His emotional turmoil associated with his father shoved to the back of his mind as he raced through the possible outcomes of the principal knowing what Kurt truly was.

"Certainly Miss Timone, I'll be there." As though his acceptance confirmed that she hadn't made a mistake, the woman on the other end gave him a brief good bye, and then he was listening to the dial tone, and the mounting monologue that was his panicked inner voice. He stood there for a moment longer, trying to stave off what was coming for as long as possible, before he gently set the handset back in its cradle, turning to face the storm.

"Here less than five minutes and already I'm getting calls from your school?" The words were deceptively mild which from experience Paul knew wasn't good. When his father was annoyed, he yelled. When he was pissed off, he was quiet.

"It wasn't anything bad father, the principal just wants to see me tomorrow, probably wants to talk to me about you giving a speech at school or something." Paul could hear the submissive and placating tones in his voice as he tried one of his small tricks. It rarely worked, but if he could distract his father with talk of business he could go on for hours. This time though he'd known it was futile before he'd even said it; Michael Larsen had managed to build up a true head of steam.

"Do you think I'm a fool boy?" It was almost a whisper, sibilant and venomous.

"The plans for me to talk at your school have been set for a month now, any changes would have been directed at me, not you. You've done something to cause the Principal to want to see you." By now his fathers imposing figure was standing in front of him, barely three feet away, definitely too close for comfort, and he rifled through his brain, desperately searching for an excuse that would pacify the older man.

"I -." That was as far as he got. A lightning fast hand lashed out and connected solidly with his stomach, sending him crashing backward into the wall, knocking down a couple of landscape paintings. His backpack slipped from his suddenly numb hands and he dropped to the floor.

He had only enough time to desperately wish that he and Kurt were still together instead of rushing home, when the arm shot out again, this time latching onto his wrist, and with a ferocious tug lifting him up. A large fist took advantage of that opportunity and with a meaty sounding thump he felt pain radiate from his side, causing him to cry out involuntarily, tears flowing from his closed eyes. He could feel the fist draw back again and he cried again as it made contact, his stomach heaving. As the arm pulled away for punch number three, he yanked his arm out of his father's grip and backed unsteadily away, heading for the foyer, and the stairs to his room. The third blow caught him on the side of his jaw and he actually screamed in pain, collapsing to his hands and knees, eyes wide in shock. Never, in all the years this had gone on, had his father dared hit him on the face. It would leave a mark that everyone could see. His father was beyond reason if he'd dared to do that, and for the first time ever, Paul thought he might not be able to handle what was about to be done to him. Kurt had been right afterall, and he silently wished he'd taken the other boy up on his offer of escape, no matter how fanciful and impractical it may have been.

Unfortunately his prone position on the floor and the brief seconds he'd been immobile with shock allowed his father open access, and a shoe thumped solidly into his abdomen, lifting him a foot off the ground with the force, before dropping him back to the floor where his chin cracked into the ground and he felt his teeth snap together with an audible sound. This time though he didn't recognise the voice that screamed at his pain. He reached out a hand to pull himself through the door and out into the main entrance when his mind seemed suddenly to split. He could feel the warm tears on his cheeks and the frigid gusts of air from the vents above him as well as the cold marble under his stomach, but also warmth, love, soft words and gentle caresses. When the foot swung again and more pain bloomed within him he grabbed desperately at the sensations that were apart from the nightmare his body was undergoing, and again he thought he heard 2 voices crying out. The force of the kick rolled him onto his side and he felt something sharp stab into his back. It was the bottom most stair. He'd reached the foot of the main staircase and he knew he had to run then, understood it like he'd never understood before. He scrambled to his feet, clutching the iron banister like a life preserver.

He could see his father a couple of steps away as though staring through water. It seemed like the world was running in slow motion, his father's foot lifting into the air as he prepared to step towards him. He tried to turn and run then, but whatever god had brought time to a standstill had affected him as well. The air felt like a thick gel and he seemed to turn with agonising slowness. His father's fist returned, catching him in his left kidney and he couldn't stop the instinctive reaction to grasp the sight of his pain. Unfortunately that caused him to release the banister and he stumbled, slipping on the smooth stairs. He could see the sharp edge of the step rising up towards him as his feet slid away, but it abruptly seemed as though he had left his body behind. He felt strangely detached, but he was sure he could feel a disjointed sense of panic coming from somewhere. His forehead met the corner of one of the unforgiving marble stairs with a sharp crack, and he saw a brief flash of crimson, leaving a stain on the pale stone. Everything seemed to flash black then he was himself again and the world suddenly returned to frightening clarity.

He was alone, he was in his house, and he had to escape. Hands closed over his shoulders with a painful grip, and with a renewed sense of strength he rolled over and kicked out, using the stairs to brace himself against. He was sure he saw surprise on his father's face as he was shoved powerfully away, sliding the length of the room into the huge wooden door, where his head hit with a resounding thunk. He froze, stunned at what he had just done, before reality set in and he knew he didn't have much time. Above him the curving stairs seemed impossibly high in his condition and he turned to scramble desperately up them. With strength born of terror he levered himself up, his shoe slipping in his own blood as he heard sounds of his father beginning to stir again below. As he cleared the upper stair he heard the ominous thuds of his father taking the stairs two at a time, but then the door to his room was so close, barely a meter away. With a final burst he lunged through, using his feet to slam it shut behind him, his shaking hand finding the lock and clicking it. Barely three seconds later a steady pounding began, accompanied by shouts of rage and anger.

He let his head drop back onto the soft carpet, blood leaking from his forehead forming a small stain in front of his eyes. The absurd notion that his mother would need to replace the carpets ran through his head, along with the brief hope that she'd get the same type. The bedroom became silent as the pounding on the door stopped, allowing him to regain his breathing. This was often the way their confrontations ended, well usually not with him fighting back and running, but always with him lying on the floor in his room, unable to even lift himself into bed. The blood was a new twist though.

Above him, the afternoon sun blazed in through the window, shining straight into his eyes and reflecting off the crimson stain in the carpet, leaving him blinded, but he could hear the soft pop as it went off somewhere in the room. The smell of brimstone reached his nostrils as a horrified gasp met his ears. The bright light was blocked out as a slim figure moved in front of it, leaning over him carefully. He tried to talk but for some reason couldn't find the air. Gentle three fingered hands turned him carefully onto his back, before lifting him gently, one arm behind his shoulders, the other under his knees, letting his head rest against a fur covered neck.

"Mein Gott Paul, vhat has he done!?" It was softly spoken. The hands gently prodded him around his bruised stomach, prompting painful moans.

"Ich wird toeten ihm." He couldn't understand the words, yet they were filled with such hate and revulsion Paul swore he could feel it radiating off the other boy, and he tried again to speak, only to have it emerge as a gargle. Soft lips pressed against his temple, a tear dripping onto his cheek from soaked fur.

"I am so sorry mein liebe. He will never do it again." The words were spoken against his skin, the lips moving so faintly he thought he must have imagined the voice.

The peaceful moment was shattered by the sound of a key twisting in the door lock and then a curse as it failed to open. Paul could feel the panic rise in him again and he turned his face deeper into the hollow between neck and shoulder, a small choking cry emitted from his throat. As another shout sounded through the solid door, and yet another key was tried, Paul felt the arms tighten comfortingly around him and then the world faded suddenly away.

End Chapter 10


End file.
